Darla's Adventures of Lilo and Stitch
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Darla are on their way to helping collecting the remaining 623 experiments which are Stitch's cousins with him and Lilo. It will be a rather long journey as they catch the experiment, turn them from bad to good, and find them their one true place where they truly belong.
1. Chapter 1

Darla was getting ready with the others to spend an extended time to Hawaii to help Lilo and Stitch collect the remaining experiments and no one knew when they would be back, but it had to be done. Once she was ready, they were all now on their way to begin their newest quest of catching all the experiments, naming them, and giving them a brand new home of where they truly belong.

"Ready to get started, Darla?" Atticus asked.

"I guess so..." Darla said. "It'll be a long journey with the other 623 experiments on the loose."

"Maybe, but at least it'll give you time to spend more time with Lilo." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Darla smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Come on, let's go meet the others." Atticus smiled to her as they were going away.

"Wait for me!" Patch smiled as he joined up with them.

"Oh, can't forget about Patch, come on, boy!" Atticus patted his lap.

Patch ran to his feet and smiled. "We're ready to go to our own island of adventures!"

* * *

Emily was crying while Patrick held her as they had to stay behind, but they could visit in case of extreme emergencies.

"Wait, couldn't we teleport from home to Hawaii and then back to home?" Patch asked.

"Can they do that?" Emily asked Patrick. "Teleport after every mission?"

"I'm not sure if it's that simple..." Patrick took out a book to check out the rules. "Let's see... I know if there's time in between, yes, unless Atticus is in his alicorn form and can go back and forth..."

This caused the Fudo siblings and family to smile as they had a loophole especially for their friends.

"According to the condition, you can only come back after you catch and find a place for the experiment," Patrick said. "The magic's very complicated."

"That sounds fair enough." Darla agreed to the compromise.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Well, we're gonna go now, see you later." Darla waved.

"Goodbye!" Emily started to cry. "Oh, my babies are growing up too fast..."

"We won't be gone forever, Mom." Atticus said.

"I know, but someday you will and then you won't need me..." Emily frowned.

"Aw, Mom..." Atticus hugged her nice and tight, but not overdoing it with his strength.

Emily soon hugged him back. "Be a good boy, okay?"

"When haven't I been?" Atticus smiled.

"Good point." Emily giggled.

Atticus smiled and then walked off to join the others in their biggest and newest Hawaiian adventure which would take quite some time. Mo and Cherry were both waiting for Atticus, Darla, and Patch.

* * *

Cherry was snacking on some cheese as she waited for the others, nibbling it like she were a mouse. Soon enough; Atticus, Darla, and Patch arrived.

"There you guys are..." Cherry put her cheese down.

"Were you eating cheese?" Darla asked.

"Yeah, that's my breakfast." Cherry said.

Atticus sighed. "At least you ate breakfast this week."

"Well, ready to go?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, we're ready, let the great experiment hunt begin!" Atticus proclaimed.

The five of them then teleported to Hawaii. The experiment hunt could now begin. The five of them soon appeared in the Hawaiian city. Kokowa Town in Kauai. Darla was walking the way to Lilo's house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hopefully the first one will be easy." Darla said.

Atticus then took out his own space computer so they could keep track of the experiments on the loose. "According to this, Experiment 222 has been activated."

"Does it tell you what the experiment is programmed to do?" Mo asked.

"Let's see... Hang on, sorry, I need to sit..." Atticus sat down on the sidewalk with them. "According to my readings, he can get under your skin."

"So, what's so annoying about him?" Cherry asked.

"No, I mean he can get inside you like a virus," Atticus explained. "Apparently he can disease victims."

"Is he contagious?" Patch asked.

"No, there is only one of him." Atticus said.

"How do we know when he's infected a victim's body?" Mo asked.

"Side effects include purple spots, swollen eyes, and uncontrollable burping." Atticus read aloud.

"Eww..." Darla winced in disgust.

"Shouldn't be that hard to find someone with those symptoms then." Patch said.

"Yeah, come on, let's go before something gets out of hand." Atticus said as he then carried his laptop in his arm for easier travel.

As they came to the door, Lilo and Pleakley were sitting down and having bowls of cereal while Stitch was playing with the toaster.

"Lilo, Pleakley, are either of you experiencing anything unusual?" Darla asked.

"No...?" Lilo replied.

"I feel just fine and I'll feel even great with this cereal!" Pleakley smiled as he ate his breakfast, but little did he know, an experiment pod was inside of it as he ate it.

"Well, don't freak out, but an experiment pod was activated." Atticus said.

"Which one?" Lilo asked.

"222," Atticus replied. "Apparently he makes people sick."

"How will we know when someone has been affected by it?" Pleakley asked.

"Side effects include purple spots, swollen eyes, and uncontrollable burping." Atticus said.

Pleakley shuddered. "How disgusting for the little monster."

Outside, Lilo was playing a game with Stitch and Darla while Stitch was playing the bad guy as a giant man-eating shark. And where Patch decided to join in as a super strong monster. Stitch did not come on his cue.

"MAN-EATING SHARK!" Lilo exclaimed.

Stitch snarled and did a Jaws parody as he held a cardboard fin over himself while humming the theme to the shark movie. Patch began to do the same thing. Lilo and Darla bore brave faces as they sat in the motor boats while Stitch and Patch were coming for them. Stitch then jumped down and roared in the girls' faces and he hopped over to a van, picked it up, and bit the end of it.

"Not van-eating, _man_ -eating!" Lilo replied.

Patch soon came up to the girls and roared.

"Ugh..." Lilo face-palmed Stitch.

Stitch tossed the van over.

"Whoa, look out!" Patch yelped as he ducked down.

The girls and puppy ducked which then started up the motor-boat and blew smoke.

"Nani, David, help!" Lilo and Darla cried.

"How do you turn this thing off?" Patch asked.

David rushed to Lilo's side and took the key out of the ignition. Lilo screamed and then settled down once the boat stopped.

"Lilo, what did you do?!" Nani asked.

"We did nothing." Darla said.

"I think this one's broke," Lilo added. "You should take better care of your equipment. We could've gotten hurt."

The boat then shook slightly which made Darla and Lilo cry out, but Stitch then broke out of the exhaust pipe. Stitch grew his extra arms and roared at the motor-boat.

"Calm down, Stitch; it won't hurt you." Patch said.

"This'll take some time to repair, maybe Atticus could help us and we could save money." David smiled to Nani.

"I wanna go wave-riding too!" Lilo clung to her older sister. "Can we come too? Pleeeeeeeeease?!"

"Yeah, can we?" The rest of the girls appeared and begged.

"Lilo, I already told you," Nani put her sister down on the ground. "Not 'til you're bigger and until you learn how to stay out of trouble."

"But I don't get into trouble." Lilo pouted. "Trouble gets into me."

"We'll talk later at home." Nani said as she got into a jeep with David to drive off with the motor-boats.

"That's so unfair." Yuki pouted.

"Come on, guys..." Lilo walked off sadly in defeat.

Stitch watched Lilo go and it made him feel sad for her.

"Hey, where's my van?" a man asked.

"Uhh... Bye-Bye!" Stitch smiled nervously and walked off.

"Bye, sir." Patch said before running off.

"Did that dog just talk?" the man then wondered as Stitch and Patch evaded him.

"I'm not too little!" Lilo pouted on the way back home. "Everyone else is too big."

"Same here." The girls said.

They came through the door and Pleakley was moaning and groaning on the couch.

"We forgot one more side affect," Cherry said as she had a clothespin on her nose. "Smelly feet too."

Darla giggled to Cherry's voice.

"We're gonna need to shrink and go into your body and catch the experiment." Atticus said.

"Atticus, that is the craziest idea you've ever had." Cherry said.

"Uh, Lilo, what's wrong with Pleakley?" Elena asked.

"I guess that experiment _was_ in Pleakley's cereal." Lilo shivered.

"You mean one of Stitch's cousins?" Teresa asked.

"Yep," Lilo nodded.

"I'm sure it's just acid reflex..." Pleakley groaned as Stitch was even disgusted by Pleakley's smelly feet.

"Wasn't there burping involved?" Patch asked.

"Okay, who's going inside the sick alien?" Cherry asked. "This is disgusting and I have brothers!"

"I'll go inside." Atticus said.

"Can some of us come with you?" Mo asked.

"Of course, who's willing?" Atticus asked.

"Well, I can't breathe, so I guess the inside can't be as bad as the outside," Cherry said before sniffling and was about to sneeze. "Remove the clothespin, REMOVE THE CLOTHESPIN!"

Mo did so.

Cherry then breathed and then sneezed. "Ah, that's better... Girls, a word of advice, if you're about to sneeze, do not plug your nose at the last minute or else your eardrums will pop out."

"Good to know." The girls said.

"Now, let's find a way to get inside Pleakley..." Atticus said.

"Maybe Jumba has something." Cherry suggested.

"Yeah." Darla nodded.

With that, they came into Jumba's bedroom to see what was up as he was informed about Experiment 222's activation.

"So, do you have anything that can help us?" Darla asked.

"Will take some building of a device to send you all inside of Pleakley to extract 222." Jumba replied.

"Why don't I just use magic to shrink us?" Atticus asked.

"Might be too dangerous for oxygen to be exposed in Pleakley's bodily fluids," Jumba warned. "Plus will need some devices to get experiment."

"I'll make you a deal, we take a car with the stuff, and then, I use my magic to shrink everything and you send us in?" Atticus compromised.

"That works." Jumba said.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Atticus smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, the Ridiculous Earth Vehicle was inside and was being given attachments so they could catch Experiment 222.

"What a weird day, going inside an alien's body." Yuki muttered.

"At least we can say we had an exciting childhood." Teresa muttered back.

"Don't worry, girls; we'll have Atticus with us." Darla said.

"Now, let's get Pleakley up here." Mo said.

"But how?" Atticus wondered.

"Oh, no, I seemed to have dropped my sister's make-up!" Cherry called out as bait. "If only someone who would really appreciate it would take it so he or she could keep it as teir very own!"

"Called it!" Pleakley called.

Cherry smirked as the noodle alien was on his way upstairs.

Pleakley walked in. "Where's that make-up?"

" **GET HIM!** " Cherry called.

Mo soon tackled Pleakley to the floor.

"Heeey!" Pleakley yelped before burping in her face.

"Gaugh, halitosis!" Mo grunted and shivered in disgust. "Quickly get to it while I still have him!"

Jumba grabbed Pleakley and held him down so they could get Experiment 222 out of him.

"And into the vehicle we go." Darla said.

"Everybody being set?" Jumba asked.

"Check!' the others replied.

"Atticus, if you would being so kind?" Jumba then allowed the wiccan boy to shrink them.

Atticus soon used his magic to shrink both himself the girls, Patch, and Stitch.

"This is going to be so gross and so interesting..." Cherry said. "I have no comment."

"And in we go." Patch said.

Jumba collected them and came over to Pleakley. 'Bending over for taking shot, please."

"It isn't gonna hurt, right?" Pleakley asked weakly.

"Nah, not to worry, not to be hurting a bit." Jumba replied before injecting him.

"Ow! You said it wouldn't hurt!" Pleakley complained.

"It did not for me." Jumba smirked.

"That was mean." Mo said.

"Could've been worse..." Cherry said as they were flowing through Pleakley's bodily fluids as they passed blood cells.

* * *

 ** _'Hello, everybody still intact?'_ ** Jumba's voice came through the radio.

"Yep, we're still intact." Darla said.

"Cool, we're in blood!" Lilo beamed at the sights. "Icky, dripping, gushing, blood!"

"Suddenly, I feel hungry." Cherry said, seemignly out of the blue.

"Cherry, focus." Atticus said.

"I can't help it..." Cherry groaned. "So, Jumba, any warnings?"

"Yeah, like anything we should know?" Mo asked.

 ** _"Before I am forgetting, shrinking might take-"_** Jumba was about to say.

"Look!" Stitch looked out the window.

Lilo looked with him and accelerated. "It's 222!"

"Oh and by the way Jumba, the shrinking spell lasts until we are out of Pleakley." Atticus said.

"Okay, just making sure," Jumba said to him. "But I would hurry if I were being you!"

"We'll get him." Atticus said as he flew off after the experiment.

* * *

The experiment giggled as he flew all around Pleakley's bloodstream. Atticus began to continue following the experiment. The experiment laughed as it was able to escape them by making an antibody block their glass which made them blinded from the outside.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus exclaimed.

"It burns!" Lilo yelped. "Why does it burn?!"

"Don't worry, we'll get it off." Mo promised as she pushed a button to shake the vehicle to shake off the antibody.

Stitch giggled until they saw more antibodies swarming for them.

"Oh, no, they must think we're here to infect Pleakley's body." Darla said.

"I think we made them mad." Lilo frowned.

"This is bad!" Atticus said as he tried to drive past the antibodies.

"This is all that experiment's fault!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Think of something, Wiccan Boy!" Cherry shook Atticus.

"Yeah and make it quick." Patch said.

"I'm thinking... I'm thinking..." Atticus squeezed the steering wheel, he then turned all around as the antibodies chased them and made them end up in an enzyme. "Bull's Eye!"

Stitch looked back as they went through a different hole. "They stopped!"

"Oh, no, guys; I think I got us to Pleakley's heart." Atticus said.

 ** _"No, no, go back!"_ ** Jumba told the others. **_"You must be making U-Turn!"_**

"Uh, a little late for that Jumba; we're already caught in the current." Atticus said.

They were then sucked in and brought through, but nothing bad had happened.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad," Cherry smiled, then realized something. "Wait... How many hearts do Pleakley's people have?!"

 ** _"Two hearts."_** Jumba told them.

"Okay, this is bad now..." Cherry said. "The lower the hearts is bad in alien biology... This heart is bad news. It's gonna suck us up!"

"Not unless we time it just right." Atticus said.

"Set the coordinates, "Teresa took over. "We need to be asymmetrical just enough with a quarter across the diagonal with the X and Y axis."

This left them all but her jaw-dropped that she knew that.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Teresa sighed and moved the car. "One... Two... THREE!"

* * *

The car then moved forward at the right time, but they then had spun around violently.

 **"WHOA!"** They all screamed.

"Teresa, I never knew you were that smart!" Lilo smiled.

Teresa smiled bashfully. "It's nothing really."

"How much studying do you do at home?" Atticus smiled.

"Kind of a lot..." Teresa replied. "I'm mostly interested in science."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

Teresa smiled shyly as she showed off her true intelligence.

"Phew, that was close..." Cherry said as they escaped Pleakley's heart. 'Now, where is that ill experiment?"

"He can't be too far." Darla said.

* * *

It was quiet from Jumba and they seemed to crash, but they hoped they didn't hit anything important in the noodle alien's body.

"What did we hit?" Mo asked.

"I think we just bumped against a vessel." Darla said.

Jumba's voice broke up as he tried to get a hold of them, but it didn't seem to be any use.

"I wonder how things are going on outside." Atticus said.

"I have a bad feeling deep inside..." Elena held her stomach. "Something in my gut is telling me something horrible is happening."

"Same here." Yuki said.

"Oh, come on, what could happen?" Lilo shrugged.

"Doesn't Gantu have his own way of finding out if one of the experiments has been activated so he could give it to Hamsterwheel?" Teresa asked.

"Oh, no..." Darla said.

"I think he came in here," Lilo turned the car into somewhere else and spotted a sign. "'Digestion City'?"

"This must be his stomach." Mo assumed.

"Ugh, cornflakes look better in the bowl." Teresa shuddered.

"You said it." Lilo added.


	4. Chapter 4

The experiment appeared to be in Pleakley's eyeball now.

"There he is." Patch said.

Stitch pushed a button which summoned a grabber. The grabber came out from the hood of the car and it stretched out. Experiment 222 laughed as he made a hole in himself to dodge the grabber and it stabbed Pleakley's eye.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Mo winced.

"Talk about eye candy." Cherry grunted herself.

222 came up to a corner of the eye and looked trapped as the car came in front of him.

"We got him cornered." Lilo smirked.

"How are we going to get him?" Mo asked.

Stitch pushed the grabber button again. 222 then caught the grabber and spun it around in his hand.

"Hey, no fair!" Cherry glared.

222 then took out their pod to destroy their machine to trap them inside of Pleakley forever.

"Hey, stop that!" Darla glared.

222 laughed wickedly and swam away from them.

"Uh-oh... I think I know why you guys felt nervous." Cherry said as she looked through Pleakley's eye and could see Gantu right in front of them.

"Gantu's got Pleakley!" Patch gasped. "Along with us!"

"We gotta do something!" Lilo cried out.

"Quickly to Pleakley's brain." Atticus said.

"If he even has one." Cherry smirked.

* * *

They soon went to where Pleakley's brain would be.

Lilo giggled at the size of Pleakley's brain. "And I thought we were small."

Stitch climbed out of the car and took out two pinchers to take control of Pleakley.

"Do your thing, Stitch." Patch smiled.

Pleakley was about to be transported to Hamsterviel until Stitch pinched his ears and then took complete control of Pleakley to free himself from the evil clutches.

"Wahoo, go, Stitch!" Patch cheered.

Stitch did some karate moves to make Pleakley do them against Gantu. He even did some of his own moves which Pleakley was also able to do due to controlling the noodle alien. Jumba appeared as Gantu was about to crush Pleakley, but the four-eyed alien had then shot Gantu with his shrink ray.

"Nice work, Stitch." Patch smiled.

"Mahalo." Stitch smiled back.

222 then appeared to be escaping through Pleakley's left ear.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Atticus glared as he was determined to not let this experiment get away.

"Quick, to Pleakley's left ear!" Patch called.

They then drove through Pleakley's ear and passed through bunches and bunches of earwax.

"It's like Earwax Canyon in here." Lilo commented.

"Yuck." Darla winced.

"Sticky." Stitch laughed.

"Uh-oh." 222 muttered once he saw the others caught up to capture him.

"There he is." Yuki said.

"Let's try this button." Lilo pushed a button on the wheel.

This sent a glass jar after 222, but he had dodged it and stuck his tongue out to them.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Elena frowned. "We're not gonna hurt you!"

222 laughed as he kept dodging them, but unfortunately, he then got stuck in a wad of earwax.

"Excellent." Atticus smirked.

"You're ours, waxy alien scum!" Mo smirked as she then pushed a button to suck up Experiment 222.

"Okay, Atticus, get us out of here!" Lilo called.

Atticus soon used his magic to teleport all of them out of Pleakley. Pleakley gulped and he let out a burp as the others got out and once they were out, Atticus brought them all back to their normal sizes.

* * *

"We made it!" Lilo cheered.

Pleakley smiled to them and he was brought back to normal himself. "Hey, I'm all better!"

"And I think I know where Stitch's cousin can stay." Yuki said.

"I'm gonna name him Poxy." Lilo decided.

"Where shall Poxy stay, Yuki?" Elena asked.

Yuki soon smirked as she looked towards Gantu. Gantu pounded against the jar he was now trapped in.

"I don't think we can turn you from bad to good a while," Lilo opened the other trap up with Experiment 222 inside and placed him where Gantu was before he would be back in his large size after an hour.

"I think I know where Yuki wants to put Poxy." Darla smirked.

The little girls giggled.

* * *

A while later, Nani and David came home as Stitch was fixing up the couch.

"What're you doing?" Nani asked.

"Stitch cut the furniture with a chainsaw." Lilo replied. "So we're fixing it."

Nani sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry I said you were too little for wave riding, but you didn't have to take it out on the furniture."

"Oh, they didn't ruin the couch because of that." Yuki said.

"Besides, sometimes being little is the only way you get things done." Lilo smiled.

"Oh, uh, okay...?" Nani felt lost as she shut the front door.

"Let's just say we've learned our lesson." Darla said.

Nani shrugged and kept walking off.

"Well, I better get back home." Darla said.

"Thanks for coming, see ya next time," Lilo hugged Darla. "We got a lot of experiments to catch."

Darla hugged her back. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Darla, Patch, Mo, Cherry, and Atticus soon teleported back home.

"What a 'Fantastic Voyage'..." Cherry said as she sprawled on the couch.

"I wonder when we'll be back." Darla said.

"We'll have to see." Atticus smiled as he patted his little sister on the head.

"I just hope it's soon." Mo said with a small sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Before they all knew it, the time to visit Hawaii would be very soon and it would be a favorite holiday of a certain one of them.

"Halloween... Halloween, Halloween..." Cherry said quietly before exploding. " **HALLOWEEN!** "

"Whoa! Cherry, you really seem to love this time of the year, don't ya?" Patch asked.

Cherry zipped all around the house to put up decorations.

"That's a yes." Mo said.

"Cherry, if you love Halloween, you are really going to love the experiment that's going to be activated." Atticus said.

Cherry then came right over to him as she was dressed like Vanellope from Sugar Rush. "What's that?"

"Experiment 300," Atticus looked at his computer. "Apparently he can turn into your worst fear."

"Ooh, so scared..." Cherry mocked. "I fear nothing and no one."

"Oh, really?" Drell smirked. "What about Drell?"

"I am not afraid of Drell..." Cherry said.

Drell then appeared, but used a quiet poof so Cherry wouldn't hear him and crept up behind Cherry slowly and quietly with a crazed look on his face.

"Oh, really?" Atticus smirked.

"Yeah!" Cherry glared. "I could take him with one hand behind my back."

Drell was inches behind Cherry's ear. "BOO!"

Cherry screamed and jumped up to the ceiling.

"You were saying?" Atticus smirked.

"I-I-I don't like it when people sneak up behind me..." Cherry shivered as she latched onto the ceiling.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Drell smirked.

"So, I guess we're going to Hawaii now?" Darla then asked.

"Yep, but we'll need to go in costumes." Atticus said.

"I'm already dressed." Cherry stuck her tongue out.

Drell took out his wand. "Pick your poison."

"Pick your poison?" Patch asked.

"It's an expression," Drell groaned. "Just tell me what you wanna be and I'll transform you."

"I'd like to be Hercules even if I do always dress like him every Halloween." Atticus said.

"Of course you would..." Drell rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to be a Planeteer, but in my own style." Mo decided.

"Nice one," Drell admitted. "You wanna be Pegasus, Patch?"

"You know it." Patch smiled.

"What about you , Darla?" Drell asked the youngest one in the room.

"Hmm..." Darla hummed thoughtfully. "Princess Serenity."

Drell nodded. "Okay, ready?"

"Ready." Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Darla smiled.

Dtell nodded and mumbled out a spell before throwing his wand's magic at them. After a flash of bright light, the four of them were in their costumes. Atticus as Hercules, Patch as Pegasus, Mo as a Planeteer, and Darla as Princess Serenity.

"Ah, too bad Hilda and I can't join you," Drell wiped his eye. "Halloween is our favorite holiday."

"Why can't you join us?" Patch asked.

"Oh, you wouldn't want me to ruin your fun..." Drell said.

"Drell..." Mo tried.

"Three's a crowd enough already, you kids go on..." Drell turned his back on them.

"Drell, we insist." Atticus said.

"Oh, you do?" Drell asked with a coo.

"Who's we?!" Cherry asked after she fell flat on the floor.

"It's not the end of the world." Patch said.

"I beg to differ!" Cherry yelped.

"Get off your lazy butt." Drell leaned over her.

"I can't, I've fallen and I can't get up." Cherry groaned.

Mo soon helped her up.

Cherry groaned. "Oh, but me and Drell hate each otherrrr!"

"I won't bother you while we're in Hawaii." Drell said.

"You better not..." Cherry glared.

Drell took out an orchid flower and sniffed it. "Hilda~..."

Hilda soon appeared next to him. "Someone call my name?"

"HILDA!" Drell beamed, then held her in a loving position and puckered his lips for her. "Ah, my sweet flower, I shall never let anything happen to you again.." he then said in a bad boy accent before smothering her face with kisses.

The others grunted in slight disgust.

"Let's just get to Hawaii." Mo said.

"Please." the others begged as Drell and Hilda showed PDA: Public Display of Affection.

* * *

They then were in Hawaii as it was already after dark.

"Sppoookky." Cherry giggled at the dark atmosphere as it was Halloween night on the islands.

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

"Now, since Lilo is a little girl, she must be at a costume party." Drell suggested as he held Hilda in his large arm.

"Off to the costume party." Darla smiled.

"Oh, yes, please, me first!" Cherry grinned before zipping off.

Drell and Hilda's eyes widened at Cherry's excitement.

"It's Halloween, you should have expected this." Atticus said.

"Well, it is nice to see the dear happy..." Hilda said before zapping herself in a she-wolf costume.

"Oh, no, no, come on, we already wore that to that ball when Sabrina had the-" Drell was about to protest until he was suddenly in a wolfman costume. "Drat..."

Hilda then put a spiked collar on him and patted his head. "Good boy~"

"I can't believe this." Drell sighed.

Hilda kissed his lips and smirked to him. "I think it makes you look sexy."

Drell blushed to that before having a slight bounce in his step. "I'm as giddy as a school girl!"

"Let's catch up with Cherry." Atticus said.

* * *

The others then went their way and there was a party going on in Lilo's school. There were goody bags, bobbing for apples, and just good old fun in costumes. A boy dressed as a crayon was crying however and did not seem to be having a good time unlike everyone else. The hula teacher soon came over to him. He did his best to comfort the crayon boy and even offered him a papaya. The boy took it, but then screamed once the door opened which made a witch girl, a pirate boy, and a superhero boy scream in terror.

"Oh, no..." Moses moaned once he saw who was at the door.

Lilo had white make-up on her face with dark circles around her eyes, had her hula dress on, and had an axe on her head. The rest of the girls came in dressed as what they wanted to dress for Halloween.

"I'm a dead hula girl." Lilo smiled, then plucked her axe which made it spring, to show it was just made of rubber.

The crayon boy screamed and ran off to hide in the bathroom.

"Lilo, your costume..." Moses frowned.

"Isn't it cool?" Lilo asked before plucking her axe again. "Watch this!"

"Well, maybe, you should change into something like what your friends are wearing?" Moses suggested as Myrtle, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena were dressed as princesses, though the latter three girls looked disgusted once they saw Myrtle wearing the same costume and wanted to change then.

"Why can't she just be dressed for Halloween the way she wants to dress?" Yuki asked.

"At least I'm not a weirdo!" Myrtle folded her arms.

Yuki, Teresa, and Elena merely glared at their ex-friend.

"Okay, I'll be a princess too." Lilo smirked as she decided to have her own spin on this.

"Good idea," Moses let her out. "You go home, change, and come back."

"Or go home, change, and don't come back!" Myrtle called as the four girls left the school to help Lilo in a new costume.

"Oh shut up, Myrtle!" Yuki, Teresa, and Elena glared as they joined Lilo.

Moses sighed and shook his head as they left the school. Lilo took them to her house as Stitch was eating from a bowl of candy.

* * *

"Hey, that's for the trick-or-treaters!" Nani scolded him.

Stitch then threw the candy back up and they were covered in drool now.

"What trick-or-treaters?" Lilo pouted. "Nobody comes to the weirdo's house."

They soon heard a knocking at the door. Nani decided to get it. Stitch was about to eat the candy again as Lilo walked off.

" **DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!** " Nani called as she opened the door. She soon saw Darla and the others in their costumes. "Oh, guys, come on in, Lilo just came back for a minute." she invited them inside.

Darla and the others walked inside. "Lilo?!"

"I'm in Jumba and Pleakley's room!" Lilo called back.

They soon went up to Jumba's and Pleakley's room.

* * *

"Absolutely refusing to be wearing this!" Jumba groaned as he was in a toga and scratched himself violently. "Is too itchy!" His belly then popped out. "Is the least of problems..."

"But you have to wear it!" Pleakley called as he was dressed like Cleopatra. "The Queen of The Nile demands it! Besides, I am not missing out on trick-or-treating on my first ever 'AlloWee'."

"Pleakley, are you dressed as Cleopatra?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, hello, Atticus." Pleakley smiled to him. "Don't I look fascinating?"

"Um, sure..." Atticus smiled nervously.

"I need a new costume," Lilo walked in an took off her axe. "A princess. Can you make it quick?"

"We want new costumes too." Yuki, Teresa, and Elena walked in to join Lilo.

"What's wrong with the ones you four are wearing now?" Darla asked.

"Myrtle's dressed as a princess too." Elena said.

Darla stuck her tongue out, she was going to keep her Princess Serenity costume, but she couldn't blame them. "Hey, how about I give you guys new costumes while Pleakley makes a costume for Lilo?"

"Okay." the three girls agreed.

Darla took out her Moon Staff put the three of them in costumes which fit them best. Yuki appeared to look like a female version of Link from the Legend of Zelda, Elena was in an Aqua Girl like costume, and Teresa looked like Katara from Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Tada!" Darla beamed.

"How did you do that?" Yuki asked as she saw she had her own sword, but it had to be a toy, right?

"Magic." Darla smiled as she put her Moon Staff away as she had transformed them while Pleakley made Lilo a glittering silver princess gown.

"That looks just like Cinderella's wedding dress." Atticus smiled.

"Yes, it does..." Cherry agreed. "I swear, their honeymoon was like 50 years!"

"Oh, come on, Cherry, they weren't gone that long." Atticus laughed.

"Well, it felt like forever," Cherry folded her arms. "It was so boring without Cinderella before we went to find my parents."

"Okay, yeah, you got me there." Atticus admitted.

"Oh, Lilo, you are going to look so precious." Mo smiled.

"So, what were you before?" Patch asked.

"A dead hula girl." Lilo said.

" **WHAT?!** " Cherry asked. "And they kicked you out for that?! Pfft... Amateurs, it's like they don't know what Halloween is all about."

"I know, right?" Lilo asked before going up to her room. "I'm gonna go see Stitch."

The others decided to go with her. After wiping off the make-up, Lilo came up with her friends to see her pet.

* * *

"Um, Halloween?" Stitch asked Lilo, wondering what the holiday was.

"It's something that everyone celebrates every year." Patch said as he came along.

"It's a holiday where people dress up like zombies and stuff to scare you." Lilo smiled as she sat down beside him.

"Ah, Stitch never scared." Stitch smiled to her.

"I'm not scared of anything either," Lilo crossed her arms. "Except broccoli... And clowns... And... That creepy old house on the abandoned hill."

This caused for the girls to shiver out of fear. Lightning flashed. Lilo sighed a little out of fear and misery.

"Awesome, reminds me of the Addams' place." Cherry smirked.

"So Lilo, what do you do when you're scared?" Yuki asked.

"I'm glad you asked that," Lilo reached for a ukulele. "Whenever I get scared, I just sing this." she then strummed the strings and sang Aloha 'Oe like how her father used to.

"That's a lovely song, Lilo." Darla smiled.

"Dad used to sing it to me..." Lilo said softly. "Before the accident, he sang it to me when it was dark and stormy one night."

'Don't worry, Lilo, you'll be reunited with them sooner than you think.' Patch thought to himself knowingly.

"So, you sing that whenever you are scared?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, it's really comforting." Lilo replied. "That always makes me feel better."

Stitch seemed to like the song himself.

"Dress is ready!" Pleakley called out.

"Sounds like your costume is ready." Darla smiled.

Lilo then went downstairs to Jumba and Pleakley's room to try out her new costume.


	6. Chapter 6

"I feel like Link from the Legend of Zelda, except there's no annoying fairy." Yuki said.

"Oh, you play Zelda, Yuki?" Patch smiled.

"All the time, I feel a connection with him sometimes." Yuki smiled back.

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"You guys play Zelda?" Yuki then asked, showing off her tomboy side.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"We should play sometime," Yuki smirked. "I bet I could whoop you."

"Oh, you think so, do you?" Atticus smirked back.

"Yep." Yuki challenged.

"I wonder what's going on at the school?" Cherry wondered as Drell and Hilda decided to go on ahead.

"I'm sure things are just fine." Elena said.

* * *

Drell and Hilda came into the hula school.

"I can't believe they abandoned me for Weird-Lo!" Myrtle folded her arms at her ex-friends.

"They clearly didn't appreciate you." One of her new friends said.

"Unlike us..." another one agreed.

"Yeah, you girls are right." Myrtle said.

Hilda and Drell walked in.

"This party seems kinda dead..." Drell looked bored.

"Be nice, it's for kids!" Hilda scolded.

There was then a hissing noise.

"You don't have to hiss at me." Hilda crossed her arms at her husband.

"That wasn't me." Drell said.

"Then who was it?" Hilda asked.

"Hey, guysssss..." Lilo was in her dead hula girl costume and her head was in her hands and she had glowing green eyes.

Myrtle, Jill, Kali, and Lilly screamed and hid under the punch bowl table.

"I'm guessing that's one of Stitch's cousins." Hilda said.

"Let's stop it before it gets out of hand!" Drell suggested.

"What's going on here?" Moses asked before he then saw a giant spider which frightened him and he ran away with the girl dressed as a witch in his arms.

"Like that?" Hilda asked.

Almost everyone else ran out of the Halloween party due to the experiment.

"I guess we should wait until Atticus and the others get here." Drell said to Hilda.

"I agree." Hilda said.

* * *

"You'll love the Halloween party," Lilo said to Stitch as they were on their way back to the school. "There's lots of food and you can scare Myrtle!"

"Myrtle nala kweesta!" Stitch agreed.

"Yeah." Patch smiled.

They came into the party and the whole place was nearly a wreck.

"Wow, they trashed the place!" Lilo looked. "I told you it'd be fun!"

Stitch ate a papaya on the floor but instantly spit it out, disliking the taste.

"Is anyone still here?" Elena called out.

"I don't know." Darla said.

Stitch sniffled the air with Patch and they both went under one table to find Myrtle shivering with her new friends.

"Huh?" Patch said confused.

Lilo joined them. "Hey, guys."

"STAY AWAY FROM US!" Myrtle yelped.

"What's wrong?" Darla asked.

"Look, now I'm a princess." Lilo said before plucking her axe to show it was rubber. "Only dead."

"KEEP YOUR HEAD ON!" Myrtle cried.

"Why are you guys acting so weird?" Cherry asked, giving a strange glance to them.

"Me weird?" Myrtle replied. "Lilo's the one who went around without her head on!"

"What are you talking about?" Atticus asked.

"My head...?" Lilo glanced oddly.

"Under your arms!" Kali said.

"You had glowing green eyes!" Jillian added.

"You were the scariest thing I've ever seen!" Lilly yelped.

"Sounds like you girls actually met Stitch's cousin." Atticus said.

"Not this again..." Myrtle rolled her eyes. "Lilo an her dumb dog things."

"You'll never change, will you?" Yuki glared.

"Forget them, guys, I think we need to have a word with Jumba." Lilo suggested.

* * *

Stitch snuck into the backroom where the kitchen was and decided to get a snack before they would see Jumba about the loose experiment. Patch went along with him. Stitch opened the fridge.

"Freeze!" Patch called.

Stitch put his hands up with his mouth full with wide eyes.

"Got any steak in there?" Patch then asked with a smirk.

Stitch soon rolled his eyes. Patch laughed as he joined Stitch in the fridge. However, as they did, a green creature with glowing green eyes came in and hissed at them.

"Uh-oh, Stitch, I think that might be your cousin." Patch said.

"Cousin!" Stitch looked ready to fight.

The alien then turned into a splash of water and decided to try and drown Stitch since he did not like water.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Patch barked.

The experiment glared to Patch and morphed into the puppy's worst fear to get even.

"Lilo!" Stitch cried out.

"Oh, no, not her." Patch said out of fear.

The experiment then became Cruella deVil and laughed maliciously. Patch screamed and held Stitch for comfort.

"Stitch? Patch?!" Cherry called as she wandered down the hallways. "Are you here?"

"HELP!" Patch's voice screamed.

Cherry went to the door and opened it as the experiment seemed to escape as Stitch and Patch looked quite miserable. "Guys?"

Patch was actually shivering out of fear.

"Guys...?" Cherry looked concerned. "What happened?"

"Hissing green eyes!" Stitch and Patch clung onto her. "Hissing green eyes! Hissing green eyes!"

"Did you guys get scared?" Cherry asked.

"She's here to kill me!" Patch cried.

"Who is...?" Cherry asked.

"That devil woman!" Patch cried out and looked scared and miserable.

"Okay, I think we should see Jumba." Cherry suggested.

* * *

They soon joined up with the others. They left the school and went to see the four-eyed scientist alien. Stitch and Patch were kind of jumpy, hoping they wouldn't see that experiment again.

"Are you two okay?" Darla asked.

"Chickens..." Cherry smirked.

"They must have seen Experiment 300." Atticus said.

"Either that or they're scared to death of everything." Cherry laughed.

"Cherry..." the others glared and groaned to her rascally behavior.

"I'm sure they saw it." Drell said.

"Same here." Hilda agreed.

Stitch and Patch yelped and struggled as they got caught in a cobweb.

"Would you two calm down?" Darla asked.

"Yeha, you're acting like Fluttershy on Nightmare Night." Atticus agreed.

"At least things haven't gone totally crazy." Elena said.

"Not yet anyway..." Yuki looked very sharp and determined.

* * *

Back home, Nani looked out the window and sighed as there were no trick-or-treaters. And where she soon felt that one of the pieces of candy still had saliva on them. There were then wooden planks being placed all over the house.

"Hey!" Nani glared.

Stitch panicked as he kept trying to barricade the house from his spooky cousin. Patch began to join in. Pleakley and Jumba were now dressed up like an old fashioned couple. Jumba looked a lot like a rich man from the 1930's while Pleakley was a Southern Belle. Pleakley then suggested a matador couple as Lilo was checking out Jumba's computer about the experiment that Patch and Stitch had encountered.

"Put in Experiment 300." Atticus said.

Lilo then typed that in.

"You sure it was hissing blob?" Jumba asked.

"It scared Stitch and Patch." Atticus said as he comforted his puppy.

"Impossible, nothing scares 626." Jumba replied.

"What about water?" Mo asked.

" **LILO, STITCH IS BOARDING UP THE WINDOWS!** " Nani called out. " **AND PATCH IS HELPING HIM DO IT!** "

"See?" Lilo smirked.

Atticus looked down and saw that Patch managed to escape him.

"So, Experiment 300." Lilo saw on the computer.

"Ah, yes, Experiment 300," Jumba understood now. "Is capable of transforming self into your worst fear. Will scare entire population into submission."

"We have to get him before he gives the whole island the heeby jeebies!" Elena said.

"Yeah." Yuki nodded.

"Oh, I hope he does not come here," Jumba looked worried. "His expression of ex-wife is very scary."

" **LILO! ATTICUS!** " Nani called louder. " **THEY'RE REARRANGING THE FURNITURE!** "

"Sounds like we might need to go and bring them along with us." Atticus said.

"But with everyone dressed up so scary, it could be anyone!" Pleakley yelped.

"Thanks for the support, Pleakley." Mo sighed.

"Just what we needed..." Hilda rolled her violet eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Stitch grabbed his plasma blaster and it was time to move out for trick-or-treating. Patch seemed to bring a plasma blaster as well.

"Great Vanellope costume, Cherry." Atticus said.

"I made it myself." Cherry replied.

"He could be anyone..." Darla said as they kept a sharp eye out for Experiment 300 since everyone was in costume.

"Let's use magic." Atticus said.

"Why don't we split up, gang?" Mo suggested, reminiscent of Fred Jones from Mystery Inc.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

"I'll go with Patch, Atticus and Stitch, Lilo, you go with Darla, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena, and Cherry, you go with Drell and Hilda." Mo decided.

"Of course..." Cherry sighed about going with Drell and Hilda.

"And if you hurt her, I'll have Atticus knock you into orbit." Mo told Drell.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." Drell said.

"Good..." Mo nodded sharply and went off with Atticus.

Cherry shivered up to Drell, but tried to keep her cool.

"Oh, calm down." Drell groaned.

" _You_ calm down!" Cherry glared.

Drell hissed and the two already started to fight each other.

"STOP IT!" Hilda yelled which made them stop. "Now the two of you quit fighting."

Drell and Cherry folded their arms and stuck their tongues out at each other.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

A robot was walking down the street.

"Face Tax." Lilo stopped it.

"Excuse me?" the robot asked in a man's voice.

"Sorry, we can't let you through unless we see your face." Lilo replied.

"Please remove your mask." Darla said.

The robot then took off his head to reveal a nice young human man.

"No green eyes, move along." Lilo allowed.

The robot man then nodded and walked off.

"One down... The rest of the town to go." Yuki sighed.

"This might take a while." Elena groaned.

* * *

Stitch and Patch walked as a newspaper then hit their faces and they jolted and tore it up instantly.

"It's just a newspaper..." Mo sighed.

"Whew." Patch sighed.

"Would you two just calm down before you two do something crazy?" Atticus asked.

"Man, Experiment 300 must be really scary." Mo said to Atticus.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

* * *

Drell held Hilda in his arm as they kept a look out for the experiment.

"Guys, I'm bored," Cherry folded her arms. "I don't like getting bored on _Halloween_!"

"Don't worry, it's not going to be boring for long." Drell said.

"It better not be, Wolfie." Cherry smirked at his wolfman costume that Hilda made him wear.

"Oh, ha ha." Drell groaned before they heard some people screaming.

Hilda's eyes widened. "I think we found our alien."

"Yep." Drell nodded.

* * *

The groups met up to see it was only Stitch and Patch terrorizing an innocent couple with their son dressed like a puppy.

"Stitch! Patch!" Atticus scolded.

"Sorry..." Patch shivered.

"This is getting crazy!" Cherry groaned and walked off. "I'm going back to the house."

"You want one of us to walk you home in case Experiment 300 shows up?" Mo asked.

"Just no tricks." Cherry said.

"I won't, I promise, sorry about before, I never knew you were so sensitive." Mo replied.

"I'm not sensitive!" Cherry cried out emotionally.

Mo sighed and shook her head as she walked with the perky goth and waved to Atticus as he stayed with Patch and Stitch.

"Let's get to Lilo's house before you two attack any more people." Atticus said.

Stitch and Patch frowned to that.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Nani sat on the couch with the bowl of candy, but then screamed at the sound of the doorbell and had a rather hopeful smile. "Trick-or-Treaters..." she then opened the door but looked surprised to see Cobra there. "Oh, Cobra, I didn't think social workers worked on Halloween, would you like some candy?"

"I'm here to take Lilo away." Cobra replied darkly. Unknown to her, it was really Experiment 300.

The others were coming as 'Cobra' and Nani talked about Lilo being taken away forever.

"You can't take her away from me!" Nani frowned. "She needs me! I thought we worked this out!"

"I'm ssssssorry." 'Cobra' replied with a hiss as the others came through the front door.

"There it is!" Yuki shouted as she and the rest of the girls attacked 'Cobra'.

'Cobra' growled and revealed his glowing green eyes as Lilo's axe knocked off the sunglasses.

" **GIRLS!** " Nani cried out in shock.

Stitch and Patch then shot 'Cobra' with their plasma guns which made him trip and reveal his true form as Experiment 300.

"We got you now!" Atticus glared at the experiment.

"Who... What is that?!" Nani panicked.

"Experiment 300, but I'm calling him 'Spooky'!" Lilo replied.

Experiment 300 shook off the little girls and slid out of his silly string trap and slithered under the front door.

"After him!" Atticus glared.

"I have container for the capture!" Jumba followed after them.

"Wait for me!" Pleakley called out as he was fitting on his third and final shoe for his matador costume.

"Hold it!" Nani blocked the exit. "Nobody's going anywhere until I hear the house rules."

"Okay, but let's make this fast." Darla said.

"We go with Stitch and Patch." Lilo said, referring to herself, the other girls, and the pets.

"Right, and you?" Nani then asked Jumba.

"I will help Atticus guard little girls as though they are delicate flowers." Jumba vowed.

"Mm-hmm, and?" Nani then asked.

"And dog food is for dogs, not for little girls." Pleakley smiled.

"Okay, go ahead." Nani then dismissed them.

* * *

They soon went after Experiment 300. Nani stayed behind as usual. They all then traveled into the forest to go after Experiment 300 to reform him and find his new home. Spooky slithered like a snake and even hissed as he went into the house that Lilo feared the most.

"Uh, Lilo, I think I found where he went." Darla said.

"Oh, no..." Lilo frowned once she saw it herself. "I've seen this movie and I didn't like the ending."


	8. Chapter 8

Lightning then flashed over by the creepy house on the hill.

"It just had to be that house." Yuki groaned.

Lilo pulled on her gloves and bore a brave face. "Okay, we're going in."

Stitch and Patch hid behind the bushes however.

"Come on, guys!" Darla begged. "In the movies, the hero always has to face the monster!"

"You go." Stitch replied as he stayed with Patch.

"Yeah, w-we'll be right behind you." Patch said.

"We're all going..." Cherry glared to Stitch and Patch.

Lilo and Darla then began to drag Stitch and Patch by their feet so they could go to the house to get Experiment 300.

"This place doesn't look too bad," Cherry said as they came up to the front door. "I'd like to stay here for a vacation."

"Of course you would." Mo said.

Lightning flashed again and thunder crashed as they came up the front door. Lilo gulped nervously about going into this house.

"You." Stitch shoved Lilo to go first.

"No, you!" Lilo put him in front of her.

"I'll go first." Atticus said.

"Just sing your song." Yuki suggested.

Lilo took a deep breath and sang Aloha 'Oe to herself to soothe her fears as Atticus went to the door first. He soon opened the door to see no one inside. He then gestured for the others to follow him inside so they could get the experiment. Lilo kept singing, but then let out a shriek as the door slammed shut behind them once they were all inside. Spooky slithered away.

"There he is!" Darla pointed. "He's headed that way!"

"After him!" Atticus declared.

* * *

They came into the room and there appeared to be a rather creepy indoor pool.

"Doonga!" Stitch cried out since it there was a pool filled with water.

"Don't worry, Stitch; we won't go near the water." Mo soothed.

"Mo's right, you can borrow my coping mechanism." Lilo soothed before she then started to sing Aloha 'Oe again.

However, behind a pillar, there came a clown with glowing green eyes with a wicked smile. Lilo screamed in fright. This caused for Cherry to scream as well since she had a fear of clowns as well. Stitch then jumped up to tackle the clown, but he missed and ended up in the water and started to drown.

"Good luck, Lilo!" Cherry jumped in the air and zipped off.

Lilo panicked and started to climb up the pillar as the clown reached out for her.

"Leave her alone, you big bully!" Darla, Yuki, Elena, and Teresa glared.

Lilo jumped off the pillar and ended up on the diving board, then bounced off it and clung to a wall. Spooky glared back to the four girls.

"You'll never be able to turn into all of our worst fears at once." Darla smirked.

"Yeeeeaaah!" Yuki, Teresa, and Elena smirked darkly while nodding to Spooky, agreeing with Darla.

"So, whatcha gonna do now?" Mo smirked.

"Little girl!" Jumba's voice called out.

"Lilo!" Pleakley also called out.

Spooky shoved them all over as he slithered away.

"Get back here!" Darla chased after the experiment as he snaked around.

* * *

"Guys?" Hilda called as she came with Drell.

"Where could they be?" Drell asked.

"Cherry can't be too far..." Drell said. "I can usually smell her a mile away."

They soon got their answer when they heard Cherry running their way. Drell reached out and grabbed Cherry by her collar to keep her from going any further.

"Oh, hey, guys..." Cherry smiled weakly to the couple.

"You saw the experiment, didn't you?" Drell asked.

"Uh... Sorta..." Cherry replied. "He turned into a clown and it totally scared Lilo."

"And you as well, right?" Drell asked.

"Uhh..." Cherry drawled.

"Cherry, I know you're scared of clowns too, and not to mention spiders." Hilda folded her arms.

"Okay, it scared me too." Cherry then confessed.

"Come on, we gotta find it and capture it." Drell said.

"Go back in there with that thing?!" Cherry asked.

"Come on..." Hilda told them both.

They soon continued on.

* * *

Jumba and Pleakley then came in through the front door.

"Hello?" Jumba called.

Pleakley was nervous as they walked in, but he actually grew to admire the craftsmanship of the house which annoyed Jumba. Spooky then appeared and transformed into Pleakely's mother.

"STITCH!" Lilo cried out as she was hanging on for dear life.

"Stitch, Lilo's in danger!" Atticus called out.

" **HELP!** " Lilo shrieked.

Stitch sang Lilo's song to himself so he could save her. Patch began to sing the same song so he could get over his fear. Stitch pushed the board away to reach the diving board, but ended up going under the water which reminded him of nearly drowning the first time had surfed. He then decided to keep singing, being able to sing underwater and walk at the same time as Lilo looked like she was about to fall.

"Oh, no, Lilo!" Mo gasped.

Stitch made it to the surface and ran to catch Lilo in his arms just as she fell from the wall.

"Told ya the song works." Lilo smiled to him.

"It really does." Patch smiled.

Drell's scream was heard.

"It's Spooky." Lilo commented.

Stitch then decided to finally confront his cousin once and for all. Patch decided to do the same.

* * *

Maroot appeared to be there with glowing green eyes and was yelling at Drell which made him break down and cry.

"Hilda, are you okay? We heard a scream." Patch said.

"That wasn't me..." Hilda shivered nervously as she tried to hide before Spooky would see her and feed on her fear.

"Looks like Drell is being fed off his fear." Mo said.

Drell cried and shivered as his mother was nagging and abusing him.

"Leave him alone, Spooky!" Mo glared.

Spooky glared to Mo and then turned to Aunt Sarah.

"Oh, come on!" Mo complained.

"You want her, you'll have to go through me!" Atticus glared at the experiment.

Spooky hissed as he now held a ruler in his hands to hit Mo with. Mo then used this as a chance to get away.

"I'm not afraid of Aunt Sarah." Atticus said.

Spooky hissed as he then transformed into Atticus's fear and became a black storm cloud.

"I'm over that." Atticus yawned.

Spooky growled.

"Give up, you can't scare me!" Atticus folded his arms.

Spooky wasn't going to give up, it soon changed into King Sombra.

Atticus's eyes widened and he narrowed his eyes to be strong and tough. "You cant' scare me, you aren't real!"

"You are afraid, I know it." Spooky laughed evilly.

Atticus growled to the shape-shifting experiment.

* * *

"Atticus? Anyone...?" Cherry wandered alone. "This is actually kinda creepy alone," She soon saw crystal spikes forming which caused her to go wide-eyed. "Okay, I think I should back away now..." she then decided to go to a different place. But she then remembered when ever crystal spikes appeared it meant Atticus was either upset or angry. "What to do...?"

" **GO AWAY!** " Atticus demanded to Spooky.

This actually scared Spooky that it changed back into its true form and slithered away and was caught by Jumba.

"Gotting you!" Jumba smirked once he caught the experiment. "And before you turn into ex-wife again!"

Atticus soon calmed down and where all the crystal spikes disappeared.

"Better?" Mo came over to him.

"Much..." Atticus breathed in relief.

Stitch and Patch smirked bravely to Spooky as he was captured.

"So where should we send this experiment?" Darla asked.

"I think this is the perfect place for him, but I think we should let him do us a quick favor first." Teresa suggested.

"Yeah, to Lilo's house!" Elena smiled.

The others agreed to that and went to the Pelekai house.


	9. Chapter 9

Nani was brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed until she heard something at their door she thought she would never hear.

"Trick-or-Treat!"

Nani looked out the bathroom door to see there were trick-or-treaters coming to the door.

"Now this is a sight to be seen." Drell said.

It almost seemed as though the whole neighborhood was lined up to trick-or-treat at Lilo's house this year.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Nani walked over.

"Halloween, watch." Lilo replied as she held the candy bowl.

"Trick-or-" a boy dressed up like a ghost was about to ask until Spooky turned into a snake and hissed at him which scared the boy in a good way, but it made him laugh. "I hate snakes!"

"Enjoy the rest of your night." Mo smiled.

Stitch smiled as he gave the ghost boy some candy.

"Man, this is the coolest house in the whole neighborhood!" the ghost boy said before leaving.

"Nice job, Spooky." Atticus smiled.

"I know a haunted house where you're gonna get along just fine." Lilo also smiled as Spooky took a piece of candy as his reward.

It was a long night and where Darla and the others soon went back home. Darla fell asleep on the way home, another experiment collected.

"So, you're afraid of your mother?" Patch asked Drell.

" **STOP TALKING!** " Drell's eyes widened.

"Whatever." Patch smirked.

Hilda kissed Drell's cheek. "Poor baby, would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Please..." Drell purred lustfully.

The two of them soon teleported away. Cherry shuddered at their blossoming romance.

"So, Cherry, what're you afraid of?" Patch asked.

"Nuthin', I could've taken Experiment 300 with both hands tied behind my back." Cherry folded her arms smugly.

"She's afraid of clowns, spiders, and Drell." Atticus said.

"Hey! Whose side on your on?" Cherry glared at him.

"The truthful side." Atticus replied.

Cherry growled.

"I wonder when the next experiment will activate." Mo said.

"Yeah and Atticus, if the next one includes strength, you can handle it." Patch said.

"Hey! Whose side on your on?" Cherry glared at him.

"The truthful side." Atticus replied.

Cherry growled.

"I wonder when the next experiment will activate." Mo said.

"Hopefully soon..." Atticus yawned and stretched.

"Yeah and Atticus, if the next one includes strength; you can handle it." Patch said.

"Yeah, but I think I should get some sleep first," Atticus said. "Facing your fears sure is tough business."

"You can say that again." Patch yawned.

The others decided to get some sleep and rest up before their next adventure in Hawaii.

* * *

One morning, Atticus was sleeping in until his experiment computer woke him and Patch up and showed that Experiment 601 had been activated and had the abilities of kickboxing.

"Nice." Atticus smirked.

"Shouldn't be a challenge for you." Darla smirked back.

"Yeah, but still; an experiment is an experiment." Atticus shrugged.

"What does it look like?" Darla asked.

"Kinda like a four-armed pig..." Atticus squinted his eyes at the image of Experiment 601.

"What is it programmed for?" Patch asked.

"Basically he can scare off people by beating them senseless by kickboxing." Atticus read aloud.

"We better go get the others." Darla said.

"I'll be right back though, I gotta use the little boy's room." Atticus said as he closed his computer for now.

"Okay." Darla said.

Atticus excused himself. Darla looked at some of the books in the room to pass the time and took out 'The Princess and the Goblin' and looked curious of it.

"I've never read this one before." Darla said.

"What is it?" Patch asked.

"Some book called The Princess and the Goblin." Darla replied as she examined the book. She soon started to read the book. The book told the tale of a princess named Irene who got lost in a forest until she meets a miner boy named Curdie who saves her from the evil creatures o the forest by singing and warns her of the goblins and also eventually meets her great-great grandmother that they must save the kingdom from a realm of goblins.

"Wow..." Darla smiled.

Patch smiled back to her. Eventually, Atticus came back and it was now time to make their visit to Hawaii.

"Let's get going." Mo said.

And with that, they made their way to Hawaii to see Lilo, Stitch, and others along with the newest experiment.


	10. Chapter 10

Lilo, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena seemed to be standing by a skate ramp with an older boy on his board who seemed to be the apple of their eyes as they seemed to be fan girls and crushed on the older boy.

"Hello." Mo said.

The girls seemed distracted however.

"He's coming this way!" Lilo gushed, then tried to keep her cool and smiled as the older boy came over after skating. "Hey! Oh, man, you are a skateboard genius!"

"Yeah!" Yuki smiled.

"Thanks, girls," the boy smiled, then glanced to Stitch as he seemed to get into his backpack. "Uh, what's Lilo's dog doing?"

"Oh, he's just curious." Lilo smiled.

"Hmm..." Stitch hummed as he wore the sunglasses from the bag and then threw other stuff out until he found a shoe and ate it.

"Hey, my shoe!" The boy gasped.

"He only eats the left ones." Lilo said with a dreamy look on her face.

Stitch then took out a container with a purr and ate it instantly.

"Aw, my macadamia nuts." the boy groaned.

"Could I try your skateboard? Thanks!" Lilo took his board right away.

"Lilo, do you even know how to use a skateboard?" Darla asked.

"Darla?" Yuki, Teresa, and Elena seemed to notice their friend.

The older boy then gave his helmet to Lilo since she seemed so insistent on skateboarding.

"Atticus, you go and find the new experiment while I'll try and keep Lilo from getting hurt." Darla said.

"I'll come with you." Patch offered.

"Only if you want to." Atticus said as he then left to find the experiment with Mo and Cherry.

"So, um, hello..." Darla looked up to the older boy.

"Hey there." the older boy nodded to her.

"Who are you? I didn't see you here on any of my visits here." Darla said.

Lilo and her friends looked as if they had just noticed Darla was there.

"Darla, when did you get here?" Elena asked.

Darla bore a deadpan expression.

"My name's Keoni." the older boy informed.

"Nice to meet you, Keoni," Darla said before looking at Lilo and the girls. "And I just arrived."

"Ohh..." Lilo and the others replied.

Keoni shook hands with Darla. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"Likewise, I come here all the time." Darla replied.

"What parts of the island have you been to?" Keoni asked.

"I mostly come to visit Lilo," Darla said. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

"I live with my mom, but I mostly visit my dad," Keoni explained. "I usually come out here to practice my skateboarding."

"And I was just about to show Keoni I could do it too." Lilo slightly slanted her eyes at Keoni giving Darla his attention.

Darla saw the look Lilo had in her eyes and smirked playfully.

"Do you board?" Keoni asked Darla.

"Oh, I don't think I'm very good," Darla chuckled sheepishly. "But I think Lilo might want to show you how good she is on the board."

"Can Lilo even skateboard?" Teresa asked Yuki and Elena who merely shrugged in response.

"Sure I can." Lilo said.

The others looked rather doubtful of that while Lilo decided to show Keoni what she could do. And where she didn't do so great.

"Crazy fail, are you okay?" Keoni came to Lilo as she fell.

Stitch helped Lilo up.

"Skateboarding is stupid." Lilo grumbled in humiliation.

"I'm sure that it just takes practice." Mo said.

"She's right," Keoni agreed. "No pain no gain. You can't expect to learn it all in one try."

"I tried twice!" Lilo glared.

"This time, I'll teach you how to stop." Keoni suggested.

"I know how to stop, I'm stopping skateboarding," Lilo took off the helmet and shoved it in the older boy's hands. "Come on, guys."

"Oh, brother," Mo sighed. "I hope Atticus has found the new experiment."

"Here you go." Stitch handed Keoni his bag back and barfed up his left shoe, disliking the taste.

Keoni glanced at Stitch strangely and he then seemed to be walking backwards for some reason.

* * *

"If Keoni had a better skateboard, I wouldn't have fell." Lilo said defensively.

"Lilo, these things just take practice," Yuki said. "I wanna be a hockey player when I grow up, but I have to practice."

"Is it just me or is Stitch walking backwards?" Darla asked.

"Are you okay?" Lilo asked her pet.

Stitch did not answer as he kept walking backwards.

"Stitch, why are you walking backwards?" Lilo asked.

Stitch then walked right through a mail box and kept on walking backwards.

"Something's up," Mo said. "I think we need to take him to Jumba to see what's wrong with him."

"But first, some coffee." Lilo suggested since that was Stitch's favorite beverage.

"But doesn't coffee make him go crazy?" Mo asked.

"I'll get him one of the easier ones, besides, this'll sooth him." Lilo replied.

"Alright." Darla said.

* * *

Lilo gave a mostly foamy coffee to Stitch and let him have it. Stitch took it and said he felt better, but he backed up against the cafe, still walking backwards and crashed into it. There was a tourist couple who looked rather beat up and anxious.

"Whoa! What happened to you two?" Yuki asked.

"You look like my doll Scrump after she got run over." Lilo added in.

"We were attacked by the hiking trail by some hideous purple pig with four arms." the woman said.

"I'm a vice president..." the man said in a daze.

"Is he okay?" Mo asked.

"Did you hear that, guys?" Lilo smiled in excitement. "A purple pig with four arms!"

"Cousin!" Stitch smiled as he stormed forwards, but then fell in the hole he made in the staircase.

"No, no, no, Stitch you are in condition to fight this one; let Atticus handle it while we go to Jumba and find out what's wrong with you." Mo said.

* * *

They then went to Lilo's house to settle this once and for all.

"Ah, yes," Jumba smiled once he did research on his latest experiment's activation. "601 very trouble... Is big bully. Sole purpose is to pick fights, will defeat anyone, except maybe 626 or Atticus."

"So, what's wrong with Stitch?" Mo asked.

Stitch muttered as he stood on the ceiling before crashing down and falling.

"Good question..." Jumba sounded unsure.

"Atticus can handle experiment 601 while we figure out what's going on with Stitch." Darla said.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Meanwhile with Atticus and Patch..._**

"Same here." Atticus said as he continued on to find the purple four-armed experiment.

The boy and his dog walked along the hiking trail to find Experiment 601. And where it wasn't that hard for them to find it. The two looked around, but then did jump back in slight surprise as Experiment 601 jumped right down in front of them.

"Looks tough, but I can take him on." Atticus said.

"I'm sure you can." Patch smiled proudly.

"I'll be your next opponent, 601." Atticus said to the purple four-armed experiment.

The experiment snarled viciously to him.

"Reminds me of Taz for some reason." Patch said as he decided to watch this.

Atticus soon taunted the experiment fighter style. The experiment jumped up and punched the air with his large four fists.

"Give me your best shot." Atticus glared.

The experiment growled and gave Atticus a firm punch in the stomach. Atticus soon caught the punch and started to spin the experiment around above him before sending it flying to a bunch of trees.

"Go Atticus!" Patch cheered.

Atticus then charged after Experiment 601 as he was shown falling from the trees. And where the experiment glared at Atticus since it was like a bully and wanted to beat him up for that. The experiment was about to give Atticus another punch, but he was then grabbed by someone bigger.

"Gantu." Atticus glared.

"Well, what have we here?" Gantu glared as he carried Experiment 601 by one of his hands.

"Oh, Gantu, you might wanna-" Atticus tried to warn until Experiment 601 spun around like a tornado and freed himself from Gantu's clutches. "Never mind."

"Oh, you wanna fight, do ya?" Gantu challenged Experiment 601 which seemed to be a dumb move.

"Gantu, you really shouldn't fight him." Patch said.

Gantu refused to listen and was beginning to tangle with Experiment 601.

"Oh, boy..." Atticus sighed.

Patch winced and cringed as Gantu was getting pummeled by Experiment 601.

"That's gotta hurt." Atticus winced.

"I never thought I would feel sorry for Gantu." Patch had to agree.

"So ready to continue our match, 601?" Atticus asked.

Experiment 601 snarled to Atticus and cracked its four knuckles together. Atticus did the same thing with his own knuckles. The two then looked like sumo wrestlers about to go right up against each other.

"I can't believe the others are missing this." Patch sighed, but smiled as he was enjoying this battle between his owner and the experiment.

The two of them then charged at each other.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back with the others..._**

Stitch was hooked up to a metal wheel to be tested for his stranger than usual behavior.

"He doesn't need a shot, does he?" Lilo asked.

"We'll see, getting test results now." Jumba replied as the test results printed from his computer.

"Cool, it's like from one of those science movies." Yuki said.

"What on Earth is that rattling?" Pleakley asked as he was knitting a sock for himself. "Sweet Marmalade Joe! What have you done with the little monster now?"

"We're diagnosing Stitch," Teresa said as she seemed more serious about the scientific stuff like a little helper to Jumba than everyone else was. "There's something very strange going on with him."

"And where we're going to be getting the results." Darla said.

"What are you knitting?" Lilo asked Pleakley.

"My very own Earth sock," Pleakley smiled as he showed his latest project. "So what's wrong with him?" he then asked about Stitch's condition.

"Little girl's genius friend and self will be knowing in one moment." Jumba replied as he looked at the results with Teresa.

Everyone in the room was waiting for Jumba and Teresa to tell them what the results were.

Teresa looked at the papers and then gave them to Jumba. "I can't read Tantalong yet."

"Hmm..." Jumba took the papers and read them for her since it was the native language of Planet Turo. "We have diagnosis!"

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

"He ate macadamia nut." Jumba reported.

"Yeah, inside a tin can." Darla said.

"Is that bad?" Elena asked.

"Normally, macadamia nut fine, unless he also ate tennis shoe." Jumba said.

"He ate Keoni's left shoe." Teresa told the former mad scientist. "He spit it up though."

"Not soon enough," Jumba explained. "Combination fatal in shoe acid with macadamia nut oil create same chemical compound is 'krazzlied'."

"Basically, he's kind of sick and it backed up his systems." Teresa explained to the others in a dumbed down tone.

"Exactly." Jumba nodded.

"We just have to hope Atticus can stop Experiment 601," Teresa said. "Stitch can't remember how to fight and his intelligence dropped from the nuts and the tennis shoe combination. He needs to learn how to fight again either way or else he'll be useless in experiment hunting."

"Then we'll have to teach him everything he used to know." Darla said.

"Can't you do it?" Lilo asked Jumba.

Jumba backed out because the last time really cost him his safety.

"We'll have to do it." Mo said.

"Excellent idea," Jumba dropped dozens of books in front of them. "Here are training manuals for agility, course training, and strength, wishing you for good luck!"

They then moved outside to start Stitch's training. While they did Stitch's training, Atticus continued to fight with Experiment 601 who went off to an area with many other opponents.


	12. Chapter 12

Atticus panted after fighting with the experiment. "I should've tried to catch him after that last match..." he then conjured up himself a water bottle and drank from it instantly. And after having his water break, Atticus soon went off and saw that Experiment 601 was now fighting other guys that were lifting weights.

"I thought it was kinda cool to see that guy be put in his place." Patch said as he followed Atticus.

"Same here." Atticus said before going off to fight off the experiment again while also making sure the ones who got hit by it would have safe landings.

The experiment snarled as he was going to fight the boxers who were in the ring. And where he soon knocked them both out of the ring. The other guys then saw Experiment 601 do that and they decided to go after him to teach him a lesson.

"Guys, I don't think that would be wise." Atticus said.

"Stay out of this, kid and let the real men handle this." one man told Atticus.

"Alright, but I tried to warn you." Atticus said.

The big and strong guys then rushed over to stop Experiment 601, but as Atticus predicted, they would have no such luck. Drell then teleported over and drank from a coconut shell.

"Drell!" Atticus called in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"Just making sure Experiment 601 hasn't made you cry for your mommy yet." Drell replied.

"Gee, thanks for having faith in me." Atticus grumbled before he began to catch men who were being flung from the ring.

Drell stepped out of the way and stopped sipping as he let out a hiccup. "Ooh, coconut milk and guava juice always goes right through me."

Atticus soon set the men that got flung out of the ring back on the ground. Drell kept drinking his drink.

"Enjoying the show?" Atticus deadpanned.

"Yes, actually," Drell smirked as he then returned to his drink. "Foolish mortals."

Atticus simply rolled his eyes before glaring at the experiment. "Okay, you are **DEAD!** " he challenged the experiment.

* * *

Stitch appeared to be coming back and was now ready to fight his cousin.

"Wait, Stitch, Atticus has this one." Patch said.

"Stitch help." Stitch replied as he felt confident this time.

"Have you relearned everything?" Patch asked.

"Ih." Stitch nodded.

"Does Atticus wear out in fights easily?" Lilo asked.

"Not too badly, but he will need to stop for water occasionally," Patch said. "I'm sure he can take on 601 by himself, but if Stitch is ready, I guess it can't be too bad... Right?"

"Ih." Stitch nodded before wincing as his cousin got punched and landed in the dumbbells.

601 groaned from that.

"Sorry about that, Stitch, but he deserved it." Atticus said.

Stitch nodded and lunged out for Experiment 601, now ready to take on his bully of a cousin.

"So, what do we call this one?" Darla asked Lilo as they watched the fight.

"I've already thought of the perfect one for him." Atticus said.

"Yeah?" Darla asked.

"I'll tell you after this." Atticus said as he then went to help Stitch so they could both teach 601 a lesson in trying to hurt them.

* * *

Every time Stitch would go down, Atticus would take over until the blue alien would be back as they took down Experiment 601. And where with two uppercuts from both of them, 601 was sent flying before being all tied up and unable to get free from exhaustion. Atticus and Stitch then shared a thumb's up and high-five with each other as they both successfully took down 601.

"Great one, guys." Teresa approved.

Stitch seemed to be exhausted as well as he passed out from exhaustion.

"You earned it, Stitch." Atticus smiled.

"I think he should go to bed early." Lilo decided.

The others agreed to that as Stitch fought well once he had been cured thanks to the others.

"And your name is Kixx." Atticus then told 601.

"Kixx?" Cherry deadpanned slightly.

"Yeah, because he likes to kick butt." Atticus said.

"Okay then..." Cherry shrugged.

Drell slurped his drink as he had been standing there, then finished up his drink and tossed the coocnut shell away, conjured up a new drink, and then drank it.

"And why didn't you help?" Atticus asked.

Drell gulped and smiled nervously. "I just got my hair done."

"Or that you were too scared to help fight off Kixx?" Atticus smirked.

"I do not get scared!" Drell glared. "I just wanted to see if you could do it on your own, Atticus." he then slurped his drink again.

"Whatever..." Atticus rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Atticus soon carried both sleeping experiments. Lilo practiced her skateboarding from Keoni as they followed Atticus with Stitch and Kixx.

Drell kept slurping, then held his stomach as he turned bright pink. "Oh, pardon moi..." he then took out his wand and teleported away.

"I'm just surprised Gantu didn't come here and try to steal Kixx." Darla said.

"I bet he chickened out." Mo chuckled which made the others laugh themselves.

Gantu came over in bandages and stopped Atticus in his tracks as he carried Stitch and Kixx. "I'll take both of these tired trogs." he chuckled darkly.

Atticus narrowed his eyes slightly in more annoyance than fear. Cherry walked over to the cast and gave it a firm kick which brought Gantu even more pain than before. Atticus soon kicked Gantu in his good foot. Gantu was very miserable from that and grunted in extreme pain.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Big Stinky Head..." Lilo said as they then walked along with the two knocked out experiments.

Gantu was in too much pain to go after them.

* * *

After a while, Kixx was reformed and he started to teach Stitch and Atticus how to kickbox. And where both of them had improved in kickboxing. Kixx's skills became famlous and he was even able to release a home video called 'Kickboxing with Kixx'.

"Thanks for the lessons, Kixx." Atticus smiled.

"You... Welcome..." Kixx uttered out with a smile back.

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine." Atticus put his arm around the purple four-armed experiment.

Kixx soon friendly punched Atticus on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Atticus laughed. "That tickles!"

Kixx laughed back as he seemed to have a lot of fun with Atticus.

"Well, at least Stitch is back to normal." Teresa gently pet the top of the blue alien's furry head.

"Yeah." Yuki smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Later on, the others left and returned home until they would be needed in Hawaii again.

"Kixx was a tough experiment to beat, but at the same time, he was fun." Atticus smiled.

"I hope you see him again soon..." Darla said as she looked at the Princess and the Goblin book. "Would you read me this story sometime for bed?"

"You don't think you're too old for bedtime stories, do you?" Atticus smirked, only playfully since she was a little girl after all and was now having a normal childhood since she never really got to.

"No, I'm not too old for bedtime stories." Darla said.

"Well, I'd love to tell you it someday when you're ready." Atticus smiled.

Darla smiled back and hugged him.

About a week later, another experiment was activated.

"Experiment 520..." Atticus looked at his computer. "Makes giant waves big enough for a tsunami..."

"How does it do that?" Patch asked.

"Let me see..." Atticus continued to do research, then cupped his mouth with a stifled snicker.

"What?" Patch asked.

Atticus snickered and showed a picture of the experiment who had a rather large rear-end. Patch started to look like he was about to laugh as well. The two then looked to each other and laughed out loud together.

* * *

Cherry came over. "New experiment time yet?"

"Cherry, check this out!" Atticus showed her the newest experiment.

Cherry flopped back and laughed too.

"What's so funny?" Darla asked.

Cherry pointed to the experiment and laughed out loud.

"Oh, my." Darla put her hand to her mouth with a giggle.

Drell then teleported over to pay the group a visit.

"It's Drell!" Cherry laughed out loud, not knowing the warlock was right there.

Drell smirked and folded his arms which made everyone stop laughing except for Cherry.

"What's so funny?" Drell asked.

Cherry kept laughing out loud, then looked up to see Drell and her laughter then died down slightly. Drell stepped over her and adjusted his glasses so he could see what they were all laughing at. And where he could see why they were laughing.

"Cherry said it looked like you." Darla said.

"Oh, reeeeally...?" Drell smirked.

"Heh... I didn't mean it like that..." Cherry smiled nervously. "I-I-I mean you're clearly fatter than that thing."

"Fatter?" Drell asked.

"UH!" Cherry panicked. "I mean.. I mean... I mean... Oh, just squish me..."

"Don't you dare." Atticus said.

"Relax," Drell put his hands down. "I just wanted the little fool to learn a lesson in lying to me."

"Oh, great." Cherry groaned.

"Come on, you all better go before Hawaii floods worse than I did to Atlantis." Drell said.

"You got it." Atticus said.

They all then took their leave.

Drell looked to the experiment and laughed out loud himself. "Oh, Jumba, the designs you come up with! This one has a butt bigger than my mother's!" he then laughed out loud after the others had left.

* * *

Darla ended up in front of the hula school and poked the door open as she saw Moses was about to make an announcement to his students. "Looks like I just arrived in time for an announcement." she then whispered to herself. She then snuck in and took a spot with the other girls.

"All right, later is the Aloha Sand Sculpture Expedition on the beach," Moses told the students. "Now we're going to choose a design that best represents our hula for our entry. Did everybody come up with an idea?"

Elena held up a drawing of a cat. Teresa held up a picture of a robot in a hula skirt. Yuki held up a picture of a hockey player. Myrtle held up a picture of a surfer with a surfboard. Darla held up a picture of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts.

"Oh, Myrtle, excellent choice," Moses smiled at the redheaded girl's decision. "Duke Kanahamoku: Hawaii's Greatest Athlete and the official ambassador of aloha."

"He was?" Myrtle asked in surprise.

"Moses, wait!" Lilo rushed in with her own paper, she was in her swimsuit and sandals however. "I made an aloha design too! And Pudge the fish says hi."

"What's your design idea, Lilo?" Yuki smiled.

"It's an aloha tiki," Lilo explained. "And this line shows its aloha level. It's almost full, but not quite, because sometimes it acts out and devours innocent humans."

"Eww, look at this, it's totally gross!" Myrtle stepped back.

"She's being creative." Darla said.

"Well, I do think Myrtle has the best design." Moses said.

"Well, then we don't need this!" Myrtle hissed as she ripped Lilo and Darla's pictures in half.

Stitch snarled and growled at Myrtle for that because it made Lilo sad. Darla soon picked up the ripped in half designs before giving Lilo her designs and then leaving and where Moses decided that Darla needed some time alone.

"Girls, this is not what aloha is about..." Moses sighed as Myrtle screamed at Stitch.

Yuki, Teresa, and Elena then came to comfort Lilo.

"We thought your design was neat." Elena said.

"Really unique, even if it wasn't a hula robot." Teresa chuckled.

"Yeah, Myrtle doesn't have any creativity in her; she only thought of a surfer she didn't even know." Yuki said.

"I just drew a kitty..." Elena pouted.

"And I just drew a hockey player." Yuki said.

Lilo smiled to her friends.

"Well, I did like the tiki picture." Darla even agreed.

"Thanks Darla, but your drawing was great too." Lilo said.

"Well, I have been inspired ever since I met Serena and the others..." Darla said bashfully.

"Aw!" Lilo and the girls smiled.

Darla smiled bashfully.

"Well forget Myrtle's design, I think yours and Lilo's designs are so much better." Yuki said.

"Come on, let's go to your house." Elena suggested.

"Yeah." Teresa said.

Lilo was so glad she had them.


	14. Chapter 14

"So Darla, are you here because another experiment has been activated?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, and to hang out with you guys of course," Darla replied. "Atticus said 520 was activated and he can make giant waves."

"That sounds bad." Elena said.

"Exactly," Darla nodded. "He might even flood the whole island like when Cherry and Patch were in that flood with Edmond."

"Atticus was there too." Patch said.

"Mostly protecting the others at Edmond's house from the owls." Darla said.

"Well, yeah, tht's true..." Patch had to admit right there. "Thank goodness we'll never see them again."

"They sound terrible." Yuki shuddered.

"I wasn't there and I agree with you." Darla nodded to her.

Stitch showed the others drawings of he made of Myrtle getting zapped by a UFO, almost getting eaten by a dinosaur, and was being visited by the Grim Reaper.

"Wow." Patch said.

"Stitch, that's mean." Lilo giggled, then frowned slightly. "Moses is right... We don't know what aloha means."

There was suddenly a loud thump which was followed by Pleakley's scream.

"What was that?" Yuki asked.

"The experiment?" Elena sounded nervous.

"We better go and find out." Darla said.

The group went downstairs.

* * *

Pleakley seemed to be knocked down and the stove was busted open.

"My evil genius improvements on stove were miracle!" Jumba laughed.

"New improvement!?" Pleakley glared. "It ruined my meatloaf!"

"What's going on?" Atticus asked.

"Jumba having one of his 'brilliant ideas'..." Pleakley deadpanned.

"Is improvement for dinner appearance..." Jumba gestured to the crisped up dish in the oven.

Pleakley then looked and actually smiled to that. "It is beautiful!"

"It is?" Mo asked confused.

"Pleakley's people must be cousins to Yugopotamians..." Cherry muttered slightly.

Stitch attempted to chew the crunched up meatloaf, but struggled and eventually spit it out in disgust and no use. "Icky."

Lilo sighed at the lump. "This is a good design for a sand sculpture... It's aloha... Kinda."

"I wouldn't exactly call that Aloha." Atticus said.

"I guess school wasn't so good." Cherry said.

"Not really..." Darla said. "Moses liked Myrtle's design better than anyone else's."

"That isn't fair." Mo said.

"Tell me about it," Darla crossed her arms. "You guys should've seen it."

"I can't beat Myrtle's design with a boring old sandcastle..." Lilo frowned.

"What is this Myrtle's design that is more superior than yours?" Jumba demanded.

"Duke Kahanamoku." the girls muttered.

"Who?" Mo asked.

"Hawaii's greatest athlete?" Pleakley asked.

"The Ambassador of Aloha?" Jumba asked.

"Brilliant!" the two aliens cheered.

Atticus soon elbowed them both in the stomach with just enough strength for them to know that wasn't helping. Lilo felt even more miserable and planted her head against the table.

"Oh, man, what is that smell?!" David grunted.

"Ugh..." Nani had a headache now.

"What you smell is the aroma of misery." Lilo droned.

"No, I think they actually smell the meatloaf." Patch said.

"Lilo, please cheer up..." Darla tried to comfort her friend.

"I'll try." Lilo frowned.

"I think I know what'll cheer up Lilo." David offered to help.

"What's that?" Yuki asked.

"Maybe you guys would like to come along." David invited.

"Yes, please." The girls smiled.

David picked up Lilo in his arms and walked to the hotel with the girls and Nani.

* * *

"David, the Birds of Paradise Hotel pool is for guests only," Nani reminded her boyfriend. "There were like ten signs!"

"She's right." Mo said.

"Well, I found a way through their system," David said as he took out a blue towel. "All the guests have blue towels and so do we."

"This sounds like a scam." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"It sounds like our way into the pool." Darla smiled.

They were then at the hotel. David and Nani took their seats with their blue towels and had an 'instant vacation'.

"Come on, Stitch!" Lilo perked up instantly. "Photo Safari!"

"Yeah!" Darla smiled.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Cherry asked David since they technically weren't hotel guests.

"Relax, Lilo and I come here every time." David smiled casually.

"You WHAT?!" Nani gaped at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that." Atticus said.

"Oh, chill out, and enjoy our-" David said before seeing the manager and quickly hugged Nani. "Honeymoon! Sweetheart..."

"Sir, ma'am, are you guests here?" the man asked suspiciously. "And are these others with you?"

"Yes, sir." Mo lied.

"What is your room number?" the man then asked.

"257/319." David and Nani said together nervously.

"Mm-hmm, well we don't have a room 257,319," the man glared to them. "And besides, today is Red Towel Day, not blue!"

David chuckled nervously. "Busted..."

"Oh, great." Cherry groaned.

The manager looked unhappy with them as Lilo cheered up by taking her infamous pictures of tourists.

"Maybe we should leave." Atticus said.

"Lilo? Stitch? Dimples?" Cherry looked around for the little girls and the alien.

"Where'd they go?" Mo asked.

Patch decided to go look for the others.

* * *

Lilo was looking over her photographs as she was standing by lockers.

"Shouldn't we be heading back to the others?" Darla asked.

"We will, just need to make sure which picture would be best." Lilo said.

Stitch then jumped out of one locker with a green hat, red sunglasses, a cape, and an S on his chest. Elena gasped fearfully.

"Stitch, why are you wearing those?" Yuki asked.

"Meega Superhero!" Stitch cheered.

"I think you overdid it." Teresa said.

"Guys... Look!" Elena pointed to show Gantu hiding behind a tree.

"Gantu!" the others gasped.

"He's after an experiment with a really big butt." Lilo said as she saw a pinkish alien hopping on his large rear.

"That's the experiment we need to catch!" Darla told them.

"Girls, there you are," Patch rushed over. "Listen, we need to-" he then looked around. "Wait, where's Stitch?"

The others looked around until they saw Stitch attempting to flirt with a human woman. Patch sighed out of annoyance before going over to Stitch. Stitch purred to the woman until he was suddenly taken away.


	15. Chapter 15

520 bounced on the diving board and landed into the pool. He made a small splash, but however, the splash grew huge and became a giant life-threatening wave.

"Whoa! That is one big wave." Darla said.

Cherry took out an umbrella and held it over herself. Atticus soon used his magic to block the wave. Darla rushed behind Atticus so she wouldn't get wet. And where luckily, they didn't get wet.

"Thanks, Atticus." Darla looked relieved.

"No problem, Darla." Atticus smiled.

The experiment pouted about that and seemed to hop away.

"It's getting away!" Teresa called out.

"After that experiment!" Mo called out.

520 giggled as he hopped away from them.

"Get back here!" Atticus called out.

Cherry rushed over and came in front of 520. "Halt!"

520 narrowed his eyes at her, then jumped high in the air, squashed her in his landing and hopped away.

"That hurt..." Cherry groaned in pain as she was stuck flat on the floor.

Atticus soon helped her up.

"Thanks..." Cherry said weakly. "Who knew that would hurt so bad?!"

"Well, we now know to stay clear of his behind." Atticus said.

"Thanks for sacrificing yourself for us, Cherry." Darla said.

"Gee, you're welcome!" Cherry deadpanned.

"How about we all catch him with a net?" Yuki suggested.

"Where are we gonna get a net that big?" Mo asked before looking to Atticus.

Atticus took out a spell book and looked for a spell on nets. "Hmm... Let me see..."

"Oh, please, like there could actually be a spell for-" Cherry scoffed with a start.

"Found it!" Atticus said.

"I spoke too soon." Cherry said.

"Yes, you did." Atticus smirked.

Cherry firmly pouted and swatted the back of his head before shaking her hand instantly in pain.

"So, what are you waiting for? Say the spell." Elena said.

Atticus cleared his throat. "'I don't wish to worry or anymore fret, Please bring me a huge net'."

Then suddenly, a giant net appeared which would be big enough to carry the experiment in and Atticus grabbed it easily.

"And away we go!" Atticus said as he carried the rather large net.

"So magic is real." Elena smiled.

"Cooool!" Yuki, Teresa, and Elena praised.

* * *

Later on, they ran to go after the experiment.

"Oh, 520, where are you?!" Cherry asked with a crazed look on her face. "We got a surprise for ya!"

"Cherry, are you okay?" Patch asked.

"He's gonna pay for sitting on me..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. "NOBODY sits on me!"

"Ahem." Drell cleared his voice.

Cherry's eyes widened and she looked over to the warlock. "Drell, what an unpleasant surprise."

"Now, what were you saying before?" Drell asked.

"Erm... Nobody sits on me?" Cherry replied sheepishly.

"Nobody except me." Drell said.

"Um..." Cherry shivered.

" _Nobody_ except me..." Drell firmly reminded, leaning over her.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir..." Cherry gulped then.

"I won't this time." Drell said to Atticus.

"Good." Atticus said.

Drell nodded firmly.

"Okay, bye!" Cherry tried to push Drell away.

"Oh, so you don't want my help?" Drell raised an eyebrow. "Fine then, I'll just go."

"Oh, no, no, no..." Cherry panicked.

"Drell, please help us." Mo begged.

"Oh, I dunno..." Drell rubbed his knuckles against his chest and stared at his fingernails. "What's in it for me?" He soon felt himself being lifted up as he looked down and saw Atticus. "Hi."

Atticus glared with a slight growl.

Drell yawned as he looked to Atticus blankly. "Sup?"

Atticus soon tossed him around the ground like a rag doll.

"Ow." Drell droned.

Atticus then sat on his back and folded his arms. "Help us or I'll blast you off to the moon!"

"I go to the moon with Hilda every night." Drell purred.

"The dark side of the moon." Atticus smirked.

"Is that bad?" Drell pouted.

"There's no light at all on the dark side of the moon." Atticus said.

"You could freeze to death." Mo added in.

"Alright, alright, I'll help ya," Drell stood up and dusted himself clean. "But if we find any food, I get a 90% cut."

"50%." Atticus said.

"60%." Drell said then.

"50%!" Atticus yelled in Drell's face.

"70%!" Drell yelled back.

Atticus grabbed Drell's hand and jumped on the warlock's back.

"Okay, okay, 50%!" Drell gave in before grabbing Atticus and throwing him off to the ground with a smirk.

"You been working out?" Atticus asked.

"Kickboxing with Kixx." Drell smirked and flexed his arm.

"Hmm..." Atticus smirked which caused Drell to cover his mouth with widened eyes.

"I hate to cut this short, but I think we should find that experiment before Hawaii becomes the new Atlantis." Cherry said.

Drell nodded in silence. They soon rushed off.

* * *

"Come on... Um... Cannonball?" Darla caleld for the experiment. "We won't hurt you."

"Yeah, we just want to help you find a place to stay!" Atticus called out.

"Guys, I think I found him..." Yuki looked up.

Everyone looked to where she was looking and Experiment 520 was sitting on a tree.

"Oh, no, what's he going to do?" Mo asked.

"I don't like the looks of that." Lilo said.

"Cherry, go up there and get him." Drell said.

"You know I can't climb trees." Cherry replied.

"Who said anything about climbing?" Drell grabbed her in his hand and threw her in the air to land in the tree beside Experiment 520.

"Ow!" Cherry yelped, then looked with the experiment. "Hey, I can see the beach from here," This caused her to go wide-eyed. "Oh, no, wait!"

Stitch then pulled on the tree which made it stretch forward.

"Stitch, wait a sec!" Cherry yelped.

Stitch then let go of the tree and made the experiment and perky goth fling backward.

"You flung 'em like a booger!" Lilo said to her pet. "Now we have to find them, they're not gonna be behind the sofa."

"Looks like we could use some magic." Elena said.

* * *

They first stopped at Kiki's Coffee Hut to refresh themselves. Atticus and Drell contemplated on using their magic to find the experiment and Cherry while Stitch drank his lemonade and was instantly able to find out where the missing ones were and circled the mountains.

"Where could he be?" Teresa asked.

Stitch pointed to the mountains.

"I think Stitch solved that mystery." Darla said.

"What, why the mountain?" Yuki asked.

Stitch pointed to his head to show off his intelligence.

"I guess we can't argue with the brain." Mo said.

Stitch smirked rather smugly.

"I think you just increased his ego." Atticus said.

Drell chuckled. "Takes one to know one."

As they left, the patrons of the cafe had a hard time placing their orders snce the daily specials had become complicated math equations thanks to Stitch.

"This is hard." Elena said.

"Come on, let's get going." Darla said.

"I hope Cherry's okay out there..." Atticus sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure she's just fine." Drell said.

Atticus gave him a slight look as they left Kiki's Coffee Hut.

"What?" Drell asked.

"What what?" Atticus replied.

"That look." Drell said.

"Just wanting to know why you aren't concerned for her?" Atticus asked.

"She's fine, she's always fine..." Drell scoffed. "Besides, she's basically made of rubber."

"Let's just hope she's alright and not hurt." Mo said.

"Ah, you guys worry too much about Cherry..." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Cherry's our friend..." Darla glared. "You could be a little nicer to her."

"I'm always nice, but she then makes me mad, she's asking for me to hurt her!" Drell defended.

"How?" Lilo asked.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Drell glanced at her.

Lilo firmly pouted. "Don't make me call you a Big Dummy Head like I do to Gantu."

"Alright, fine." Drell said.

"He's so difficult..." Yuki sighed about Drell.

"You have no idea." Atticus sighed.

Darla kept an eye out for the water levels because then that would hint to them that Experiment 520 would be around somewhere.

"I hope we find Cannonball and Cherry before Gantu does." Mo said.

"We have to." Atticus agreed.

"Cannonball?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah, it's a good name for the experiment," Darla said. "Why not?"

"Agreed." Lilo nodded.

"How are we gonna get to the mountains?" Teresa asked.

"We'll just ask Nani to borrow her car." Lilo replied innocently.

"Are you kidding? There's no way she would let us borrow her car." Atticus said.

"Stitch could drive." Lilo said.

"He doesn't have a license." Mo reminded.

Stitch took out his red flea collar in response.

"She means a driver's license." Atticus said.

"Surely she'll understand about an experiment being loose." Lilo shrugged.

"Yeah." The girls said.

* * *

However, Nani did not understand and flat-out refused to let the kids borrow her car because she needed it for work and she went off.

"Uh, little girl and friends, am I hearing correct?" Jumba walked over. "One of my precious creations is running about free?"

"Yep." Darla nodded.

"He likes water and has a really big butt," Lilo folded her arms before yelling out the doggy door. " **JUST LIKE MY SISTER!** "

"Experiment liking water and having large posterior..." Jumba thought about it before smiling in memory. "Ah! That would be 520, I was truly evil genius back then."

"We're going to find him and catch him." Atticus said.

"520 turns any body of water into huge destructive waves," Jumba smiled in delight.

"It keeps trying to get in the ocean." Elena said to the mad scientist alien.

"Ah, if he came into sea so big, would be completely destructive!" Jumba laughed evilly. He soon saw that this was not the time.

"Hello?!" Elena exploded. "Just think of all the jellyfish! No jellyfish, no jelly, no PB&J!"

"Actually, jellyfish don't have jelly." Teresa logically replied.

"Okay think of it this way; no water which means all of the under sea creatures will all die." Atticus said.

"We gotta stop him!" Lilo sulked. "But we don't have any transportation."

"What are you talking about?" Jumba smiled to them. "Following me."

"I have a feeling he might have a vehicle for us." Mo said.

They then followed Jumba outside to find a way to track down Experiment 520.


	16. Chapter 16

Elena seemed more worried about the ocean than everybody else.

"You okay, Elena?" Mo asked.

"I'm worried about the ocean..." Elena said. "I've always loved the ocean ever since I was little... We moved here when I was three."

"Then that must mean you're Sailor Mercury." Mo smiled.

"You think so?" Elena asked.

"You could be..." Darla came over to her pigtailed friend. "I would know. Either that or you could be descended from Katara, who was a water-bender."

"Yeah." Patch said.

Elena shrugged, she honestly didn't know herself. "I've just always loved the water."

"We can tell." Atticus said.

Jumba then took them to the Ridiculous Earth Vehicle.

"It's the dune buggy!" Lilo smiled at the car.

"Cool." Yuki smiled.

Jumba smiled to them as he could help them out.

"Thanks, Jumba." Patch smiled.

"Thinking nothing of it." Jumba patted him gently.

"Alright, now that we have something to drive we can now go and find Cannonball and Cherry." Atticus said.

"And this." Jumba brought out a glass container to keep the experiment in.

"Thanks." Atticus said.

"Jumba, you're the best." Darla smiled at the formerly evil scientist.

"It is nothing." Jumba smiled sheepishly.

Darla smiled as they then got into the vehicle so they could get Cherry and Experiment 520.

"You think this container is big enough?" Mo wondered.

"I hope so." Darla said.

"That experiment is as big as my mom..." Elena muttered to herself quietly.

"I'll make it bigger in case." Atticus said.

"Sounds good to me." Teresa agreed.

Stitch took the wheel and drove them to where he knew where his cousin was.

"How do you think Cherry is holding up?" Mo asked.

"I'm sure she's fine." Drell shrugged off.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Cherry and Cannonball..._**

"Stop bouncing, you pumpkin butt!" Cherry chased after Cannonball as he kept laughing and bouncing away from her.

"No way! Too much fun!" Cannonball laughed in alien language.

Cherry growled and groaned as she chased him. "Ooh, when I get my hands on you!" she then stopped as she panted heavily and felt wore out. "Ooh, boy..."

Cannonball continued to bounce away.

Cherry groaned in misfortune. "Where's Atticus?" she looked around. "What's happening here? Where's ANYBODY?!" She then felt the ground shake as if something or someone really big was coming. "Whoa!"

Gantu stormed over and looked down to Cherry.

Cherry looked up. "Oh, great, just what I need."

"Where is the experiment?" Gantu glared.

"He's hopping around and being majorly annoying..." Cherry looked agitated.

"You will be the one to lead me to it." Gantu said.

"Look, bud, I'm exhausted enough with this thing hopping away from me..." Cherry shook her head. "It's driving me crazy!" She then felt herself being grabbed by Gantu. "Owch!"

"Where is he?!" Gantu demanded.

"He's right over..." Cherry was about to say before she saw Experiment 520 somehow got away from her. "GONE!"

"You're coming with me." Gantu said.

"I'd rather be launched in orbit then work with you or that Hamsterwheel guy." Cherry glared.

"Well, too bad." Gantu glared before heading to the same direction Cannonball went.

Cherry moaned and groaned as she was dragged into this.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Atticus had his head stuck out, then he looked over to Patch. "I just don't understand this whole 'sticking your head out the window' thing."

"What don't you understand about it?" Patch asked.

"Like, what's the big idea?" Atticus asked with a shrug. "I don't understand why you guys do that."

"It's a dog thing." Patch shrugged.

Atticus shrugged himself and then kept an eye out for the experiment or his best friend.

"Where could they be?" Mo asked.

Stitch kept driving up to the mountains as he was sure that's where Cannonball and Cherry were.

"Here we go!" Mo cheered.

Atticus put his hand to his ear. "I hear bouncing!"

"Which way?" Drell asked.

"That way." Atticus pointed left.

Stitch then turned left.

"This is so much fun!" Elena smiled.

* * *

Once they stopped, Stitch took out his plasma gun and saw Cannonball about to go into a body of water, but then shot out a plunger to grab his cousin by his large behind.

"Ya got him!" Darla cheered.

Cannonball whimpered and struggled as he was dragged away.

"Bull's Eye." Stitch smirkd.

"Nice shootin', Tex." Lilo smiled.

Darla opened the container, but then Stitch was instantly smushed by Gantu's foot.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Drell cringed at that.

"You're too late, Gantu; we've already got Cannonball." Atticus said.

Cannonball then struggled and stretched to get away.

Gantu smirked darkly before dropping Cherry flat on the ground, crushing Stitch even more. "Ow..."

Atticus soon went up to Gantu and lifted him up and off the ground with one hand with ease. Cherry was about to get up, then saw Gantu and gasped.

"Whoa! Put me down!" Gantu glared.

"Nope." Atticus smirked while holding him up with ease.

"You can relax, Atticus's got him." Drell said to Cherry.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Cherry sat on her knees then in relief.

"Cousin!" Stitch looked to Cannonball as he kept trying to escape.

Patch soon used his magic and caught Cannonball and placed it in the container. Gantu soon got out of Atticus's grip. Stitch then lifted the car and hit Gantu with it which sent the whale-like alien flying.

"And he's outta here! And it's a homerun for Stitch!" Atticus announced.

Stitch smiled and mimicked a crowd cheer for himself which made everyone else laugh. He then grew his extra arms and antenna as he then went to go after Gantu and beat him up in the tree he had landed in, not done with him just yet.

"I want to beat him up too!" Atticus smiled as he joined in.

"Oh, Atticus." Mo sighed with a chuckle of admiration for her boyfriend.

* * *

"So where should we put this guy?" Patch asked, referring to Cannonball.

"Hmm... What would be a good place for you?" Teresa hummed in thought.

"Hmm... Maybe a place where people could use plenty of waves." Yuki said.

"But where?" Lilo asked.

"Maybe we should bring him to the Aloha Festival?" Darla suggested. "He looks a little sad."

"Yeah." Mo nodded in agreement.

Cannonball did seem sad because of what he had been through today. Elena soon started to think until she got an idea of where Cannonball could use his specialty. They were on their way to the festival.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ew," Myrtle looked disgusted at Cannonball. "Why does that thing have such a big patoot?"

"Highly contagious butt rabies." Lilo whispered with a smirk.

This caused for the girls to giggle. Myrtle only screamed and recoiled in horror and disgust.

"Calm down, please, let's stay focused." Moses said as he used his clipboard. "I'm glad you showed up, Lilo. It's good, you know."

"It is?" Lilo asked.

"You can still help." Darla suggested.

"Right," Moses smiled. "And that is what aloha is all about."

* * *

Atticus and Stitch soon came over.

"What happened with Gantu?" Mo whispered.

"Let's just say he's going to be tied up for a long time." Atticus smirked.

"Oh, you..." Mo giggled.

"Oh, yes." Atticus laughed himself.

"So what can I do to help?" Lilo asked.

"You wait here, I need to sort out arrangements." Moses said as he went back to his own little work.

* * *

"So Elena, did you think of a good place for Cannonball to stay?" Yuki asked.

"Maybe he could make big waves for when there's not much of a tide?" Elena suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, Elena." Lilo smiled.

"Another experiment caught and placed in one place it truly belongs." Mo smiled.

"Behave yourself, Cannonball." Lilo told the experiment a she gently pet him on the head.

"I will." Cannonball smiled in alien language.

Lilo smiled to the experiment.

* * *

Drell was then stretching Cherry out since her back was sore from today's experiment adventure.

"Almost there." Cherry said.

"Okay, one more..." Drell said, then grabbed her throat and ankles, stretching her like taffy, but luckily for her, it didn't even hurt her because he had turne her body into rubber so he could hurt her as much as he wanted without consequences from Atticus.

"How's she coming along?" Atticus asked.

"This should be it..." Drell said before he threw Cherry down on the ground and stomped on her back a few times.

"Excellent." Atticus said.

Drell then picked up Cherry and whacked her out like fresh laundry.

"At least she isn't feeling any pain." Mo said.

"Okay, Cherry, you're done." Drell said then.

Cherry stretched then and looked peaceful. "Ah."

"You okay?" Patch asked.

"Much better, I had a knot in my back thanks to Gantu." Cherry said.

"Wow." Atticus said.

* * *

A while later, it was time for the celebration and Stitch was making a huge sandcastle.

"Whoa!" Patch smiled.

Cannonball even seemed to like it.

"Wow, Lilo, you're so lucky." Yuki said about her pet's abilities.

"Ih." Stitch smiled.

Yuki smiled back to Stitch.

"Sorry we thought you were ugly when we first met you, Stitch," Teresa said. "We only did it because Myrtle made us do it."

"Stitch forgive you." Stitch smiled.

Yuki, Teresa, and Elena smiled back to Stitch.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, it was time to go back home until the next experiment chase.

"I wonder what the next one will be." Patch said.

"Better be something useful..." Cherry scoffed.

"What if two activated at the same time?" Atticus attempted to joke.

"That would be scary." Darla said.

"You better not jinx it, Hercules Jr." Cherry deadpanned to her best friend.

"Oh, come on; how could two experiment pods activate at once?" Atticus asked.

"Ask a stupid question..." Cherry face-palmed.

"Let's just hope." Mo said.


	18. Chapter 18

A while before the next experiment would be activated, Drell was tutoring Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch on their magic lessons.

"You all need to learn how to work together, even when away from each other," Drell said. "Cherry and Atticus, you say you're best friends, but you can fight."

"What?!" Patch replied. "Cherry and Atticus would never get in a fight!"

Atticus and Cherry began to get nervous when he mentioned that.

"You guys haven't, right?" Patch asked.

"Yes, why not?" Cherry fidgeted instantly since she had lied.

"Don't make me use the truth spell." Drell said.

"Come on, he doesn't need to know anything important..." Cherry was unable to sit still.

"Why is she moving like that?" Patch asked.

"Cherry always fusses like that whenever she's lying." Atticus said with a knowing tone of voice.

"Aren't you going to try to lie?" Cherry whispered to Atticus.

"I can't..." Atticus whispered as he was an even worse liar than she was.

"Atticus, have you and Cherry fought before?" Mo asked.

Atticus sighed and gave in. "We've had our disagreements."

"Go on." Drell said.

"I don't want to." Cherry moaned in reluctance.

"I was talking to Atticus since he has the Elements of Harmony sword." Drell said.

Atticus sighed. "Yes, Drell."

"Good boy." Drell nodded to him.

"So?" Patch asked.

Atticus sighed, he then decided to stand up in front of the room and he cleared his throat. Drell then sat down and put his feet up on his desk to listen to what the boy had to say.

'Should have known the truth would come out somehow.' Cherry thought to herself.

Atticus then poured out the truth, unable to hold it in any longer. He really was a worse liar than Applejack.

* * *

"Whoa." Mo said.

Atticus slowly shut his eyes with a sigh. "Happy?!"

"Yes." Drell smirked as he then made note of this in his papers.

"Why?!" Cherry glared.

"Aw, quit your complaining, will ya?" Drell scoffed.

There was then an alert coming in and Atticus grabbed his laptop which tracked the experiments in Hawaii. "Drell, permission to-"

"Permission granted." Drell allowed him anyway without letting him even finish his request.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

Cherry muttered with an eye roll about how Drell let Atticus do whatever he wanted.

Atticus then opened his laptop and smiled nervously. "Cherry...? Remember how funny we said it would be if two experiments activated at the same time."

"Atticus..." Cherry lowly growled.

"Well, apparently two experiment pods have been activated at the same time." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Atticus, I told you not to think out loud like that!" Cherry growled.

"They seem close too, Experiment 501 and Experiment 502." Atticus then looked at his computer to see a female octopus like creature with a reptile like creature with volcano spikes on his back.

"Oh, my..." Mo said.

Drell took a look himself as he adjusted his glasses.

"We'll have to leave now." Atticus said.

"Yes, you will..." Drell replied. "Looks like these two might have a messy fight on the island themselves."

"Maybe two of the girls can keep them as pets." Patch said.

"We'll just have to see..." Drell said. "Lilo's volcano powers will come in soon though, should be another year or two for her."

"Good to know." Darla said.

"Darla?" the others looked over.

"I had a sneaky suspicion that the next experiment would be coming soon, or in this case; experiments." Darla walked over.

"Let's get going." Patch said.

Drell nodded as he then made a portal for them to go into Hawaii. They soon went through the portal. Drell waved as they went off. They soon arrived in Hawaii.


	19. Chapter 19

It seemed like a normal day for Lilo and Stitch so far as they were waxing surfboards for Nani.

"Hey, guys." Darla said.

Lilo looked over. "Oh... Aloha, Darla."

"Aloha, Lilo." Darla smiled as she came to her friends.

"Aloha, Stitch." Patch smiled.

"'Loha'." Stitch replied as he held the wax, looking like he wanted to eat it.

"Don't even think about it." Patch said.

"Aww.." Stitch's ears dropped.

"Wax is not for eating," Patch said before seeing that Stitch had eaten the wax he was using. "And you already ate it."

Stitch smiled sheepishly.

Patch rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"At least Lilo hasn't noticed." Atticus said.

"So, Lilo, how's it been going?" Darla asked.

"Oh, it's been great." Lilo smiled.

"Myrtle still being annoying?" Darla rolled her eyes.

Lilo sighed. "I don't think she's ever going to change."

"And how are the girls doing?" Darla asked.

"Same old, I think Elena's a little lonely though..." Lilo said.

"Lonely?" Darla wondered.

"I think she wants a pet, I'm thinking of letting her meet Ms. Hegraty." Lilo replied.

"Ms. Hegraty?" Mo asked.

"The animal shelter lady." Lilo said.

"Ohh." Darla smiled.

* * *

Lilo and Stitch then seemed to start a fight as Lilo saw him eat some more wax.

"This is bad." Mo said.

"Guys, stop it!" Cherry scolded.

David walked by as he saw Lilo and Stitch fighting. Patch began to do his best to separate the two. David picked up a board and smiled to it. "

"Way to go, Big Ears!" Lilo glared at Stitch.

"You two need to learn to work together instead of against each other like yin and yang." David advised.

"Who and who?" Mo asked.

"Two friends from different strengths who come together and make one good thing like harmony." David explained.

"Ohh." Mo smiled.

"Like the waves and the currents to make a very righteous surf." David smiled back.

"Cool." Mo smiled.

David smiled back.

"I thought Yin and Yang were twin rabbits who lived with a panda and study Woo Foo." Darla spoke up.

"You watch too many cartoons." David said.

"Hmph!" Darla pouted.

"The lava from the volcano and the water from the ocean come together to make our island," David continued to educate them on Yin and Yang. "Lilo and Stitch cooperating together make a good team."

Lilo then nodded to that and handed the wax back to Stitch. Stitch snarled and ate the wax.

"Stop eating that!" Lilo scolded.

"Oh, brother." Darla sighed.

"Guys, knock it off!" Mo scolded the little girl and alien.

"This is not harmony..." David sighed.

"No, it isn't." Atticus said.

* * *

A young boy took out a cooler, but then took out a squirt gun from it and decided to torture everyone on the beach with it.

"Really?" Patch asked unimpressed.

"You wanna stop him, boy?" Atticus asked.

"Yes." Patch nodded.

"Go ahead." Atticus let his puppy go.

Patch then decided to deal with this rascally boy. And where he would teach him a lesson. The boy laughed as he squirted his gun all throughout the beach which made everyone rather miserable. Patch soon jumped and grabbed the squirt gun out of the boy's hand.

"Hey!" the boy glared.

Patch soon growled at him before destroying the water gun.

The boy glared. "Hey, you stupid dog!"

Patch growled and stormed toward the boy in a rather aggressive way.

"Hey, now s-stay away from me." The boy said out of fear.

Patch soon barked at him. The boy yelped and then ran off. Patch growled, then settled down once he was gone.

"That should teach him." Patch said.

* * *

A red lizard-like creature with craters on its back stumbled onto the beach then. In the bushes, there was an aqua octopus like creature who was slithering around. Those must have been the activated experiments.

"Uh-oh..." Patch said.

The octopus experiment started to gush and spray water everywhere. Patch started to dodge every water it sprayed so he wouldn't revert to his merpup form. The octopus experiment giggled and slithered onto the beach to squirt everyone else.

"I've got to get the others." Patch said before he bumped into the other experiment.

The experiment hissed at him and its eyes seemed to glow bright red.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." Patch said.

The experiment snarled to him.

" **GANGWAY!** " Patch ran off as the experiment started to erupt like a mini volcano.


	20. Chapter 20

"Patch, what's going on?" Atticus asked.

"I found the experiments..." Patch panted.

"You did?" Atticus smiled.

"Yeah..." Patch panted still. "Ooh, hang on a sec..."

Atticus magicked up a saucer of water for him.

"Thank you..." Patch wheezed before lapping up the water and hydrated himself and felt better. "Ah, much better. Anyway, yes, I did, one looked like an octopus and the other one looked like a living volcano."

"Uh-oh, then we might not want them both to see each other." Atticus said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Patch agreed.

"I think Elena might like the water one though," Darla said. "She seems to love the water more than anyone else around here."

"And what about the lava one?" Patch asked.

"We'll have to think about that a little." Darla said.

"Didn't Drell once say that Lilo was descended from Pele the Volcano Goddess?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, but, she already has a pet." Mo reminded.

"We'll worry about that later, now let's find Lilo and Stitch," Darla said. "I hope they don't get in a fight, they seemed pretty bad with that wax earlier."

"I'm pretty sure they are still fighting." Atticus said.

"They need to work together in harmony." Darla said.

"Besides, Stitch could catch experiments than Lilo any old day." Cherry said.

"What? No way Lilo could catch experiment than Stitch any day!" Darla glared.

"Are they arguing?" Atticus asked.

"Yep." Mo deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah?!" Cherry glared at Darla.

"Yeah!" Darla glared back.

"Well, at least the rest of the girls aren't getting into a fight." Mo said.

"I guess so..." Atticus sighed as he watched his best friend and little sister argue.

"Girls, please stop arguing." Patch said.

Cherry and Darla merely glared to each other.

"You should put your money where your mouth is, Dimples." Cherry said to the blonde girl.

"Now, now, let's not go with any bets." Patch said.

"Yeah, come on, guys, we're all friends here." Mo tried to split the two up before anything bad could happen.

"Let's go find the girls." Atticus said as he got between his adopted little sister and best friend as well.

Darla and Cherry muttered as they then went off to find Lilo and her group of new friends.

"Let's just hope they aren't arguing." Patch said.

* * *

They then went into the forest as Lilo was walking with Stitch to find Yuki, Teresa, and Elena and where it looked like she still wasn't over the fight. Stitch seemed to glare at Lilo as they walked along.

"Hey, Lilo, wait up!" Darla called out. "Hey, you okay?" she then asked.

"Still steamed over what Stitch did." Lilo said.

Stitch stuck his tongue out.

"I could've waxed that board without you!" Lilo glared at her pet.

"Nah-uh!" Stitch shook his head.

"Could too!" Lilo glared before folding her arms. "'Cuz I'm smarter!"

"I thought Stitch was smarter than a super computer?" Patch asked.

Lilo glared for that.

"Oh, should I have not said that?" Patch smiled nervously.

"Nope." Atticus shook his head.

Lilo then ran as Stitch suddenly zipped through the forest. "Okay, so you're faster than me, wait up!"

Stitch suddenly stopped as there were fireballs going through the trees.

"Whoa!" Elena yelped.

"Gangway!" Yuki yelped as they ran for their lives.

Teresa only screamed.

"Guys!" Lilo called to her friends. "Over here!"

They soon rushed over to her.

Stitch came into town to see the people running in panic as there were fireballs an he looked to see who was responsible for it. "Cousin...?"

"Ohana or not, we should stop him from melting cars and stuff," Lilo said. "If we can just lead him back into the alley, then-" she then looked to see her pet was already gone. "STITCH! WAIT!"

Stitch ran and tackled the red volcano experiment.

"He didn't even listen." Yuki said.

The experiment erupted and popped Stitch off of its back.

"That's gotta hurt." Patch winced.

"This is your fault!" Stitch growled to Lilo in his native language.

"You better not be blaming me!" Lilo glared back at him. "I had a good plan, 'til you came in all 'rawr'."

Stitch was about to say something until he was squirted so hard that he hit a tree across the street.

"That's the second experiment." Mo said.

Stitch growled and then tried to attack the other experiment as she sprayed water everywhere.

"Stitch, wait!" Patch called out.

Stitch took the tentacles and tied them up.

"Stitch, you're hurting her!" Elena frowned.

"Stitch!" Patch scolded.

Darla took Stitch off. The tentacles then untied themselves and squirted so much water that it pushed everyone backward like a small wave and they were almost going down a waterfall.

"Whoa!" Elena yelped.

Stitch, Patch, and Atticus then grabbed onto a side and pulled them all out of the water into safety. The experiments then had gotten away once they came back into town.

"That poor octopus thingy..." Elena pouted. "She looked so sad when Stitch tied her up like a pretzel."

"Your fault." Stitch said again.

"Was not my fault!" Lilo glared.

"Was so!" Stitch retorted as he got on all fours and shook himself dry like a normal dog would.

"It was not Stitch's fault!" Cherry glared.

"Yes, it was!" Darla glared back. "He hurt the experiments!"

"He knows what he's doing, he's one of them!" Cherry retorted.

"At least Lilo doesn't try to hurt one of her own cousins!" Darla glared.

"Come on, let's get to the house..." Atticus sighed at the arguing.

* * *

And so, they did.

"Experiments identified," Jumba smiled. "Here is info on 501 and 502. 500 series all elementals, designed for, how you say, destruction. 502 is lava spouter, very dangerous. And for 501, spritzer, make you very soggy."

"But what if they both met?" Elena asked.

"Hmm..." Jumba then went to check that out on his computer to answer her question. "Just a moment. This very important, if 501 and 502 come in contact, could be perfect disaster beyond epic proportions."

"Why?" Lilo asked.

"Because of planet's energy," Jumba replied. "If 501 plus 502 equal one: Big Boom!"

"But don't lava and water make a solid?" Darla asked.

"She's right." Atticus said.

"Yeah, how can their elemental powers cause a big explosion?" Mo asked.

"Why don't you make any experiments that do anything constructive?" Pleakley asked. "Like oh, I dunno say, ironing?!"

"I genius only," Jumba replied casually. "Not wish granter."

"It's true." Teresa said.

"I would've had that 501 if Koala Head hadn't stopped me!" Lilo growled.

"I would've gotten 501 if you weren't so incompetent!" Stitch growled back in his language to which Jumba translated to those who didn't understand him.

"Lilo is not incompetent!" Darla glared.

"I could totally capture an experiment without you!" Lilo glared at Stitch.

"No, I could catch an experiment without YOU!" Stitch retorted.

"Lilo, without Stitch, you'd be nothing!" Cherry folded her arms.

"No, without Lilo, Stitch would be nothing!" Darla glared.

"Oohoo, I am sensing challenge against little girl and 626." Jumba sounded excited.

"Yeah, but we are not going to be any part of it." Mo said.

Jumba and Pleakley seemed to have their own argument about Lilo and Stitch.

"Ugh, I hate fighting!" Teresa cried out. "Dad, please stop hurting Mom!" she then suddenly blurt out.

Everyone stopped at what they were doing once they heard Teresa say that out of the blue.

Teresa cupped her mouth as all eyes were on her now. "I... I hate it when people argue..."

"Teresa, do your parents fight?" Darla asked.

"Mostly Dad to Mom..." Teresa said softly. "It's kind of scary."

"How come you never told us?" Lilo asked. "We could have comforted you."

"I didn't want anyone to know..." Teresa said.

"Is that why you've always acted so tough when you hung out with Myrtle?" Darla then asked.

Teresa slowly nodded her head.

"Oh, Teresa..." The girls frowned as they comforted her.

Teresa slowly shut her eyes as she held herself, looking rather cold and lonely. The girls then hugged Teresa as she was in a bit of pain now. After a while, Teresa was a little better.

* * *

"Okay... I'm good..." Teresa said softly once she calmed down.

"Great, because experiments are still out there." Jumba said.

"Sorry about that, guys..." Teresa said.

"It's okay, Teresa." Lilo replied.

"Anyway, back on track," Teresa said. "Are you guys gonna work together?"

Lilo and Stitch merely glared to each other.

"Looks like it's going to be up to the rest of us." Atticus said.


	21. Chapter 21

Jumba and Pleakley joined on today's experiment hunt to see who would win between Lilo and Stitch as Cherry and Darla felt the same way.

"Um, Elena, how's about we go and take you to the ocean; you always seem to be the most relaxed there." Yuki suggested.

"I do love the water..." Elena said. "You don't mind, do you Teresa?"

"I never mind..." Teresa said. "Unless we're playing dolls at Myrtle's house."

The three girls then shuddered those memories as they went with their true friends.

"Should we intervene?" Mo whispered, referring to the argument.

"They'll learn their lesson soon." Atticus reassured.

"You sure?" Patch asked.

"Trust me, I know," Atticus said before looking slightly nervous. "I hope..."

Of course, as they traveled for the experiments, so was Gantu.

"I sense something big coming." Yuki said.

"Gantu..." the others narrowed their eyes.

625 was with Gantu this time, but of course, he wasn't much help due to him being lazy despite being a lot like Stitch.

"That experiment that's with him isn't really any help." Yuki whispered as they saw him walking by.

625 went back to sleep after he was being scolded for goofing off. Yuki rolled her eyes and then went back with the others.

* * *

Cherry was with Jumba and Stitch as Lilo and Stitch were going to get the experiments without each other for a change.

"I just know this won't end well." Patch sighed.

Jumba gave Stitch oven mitts, and one of them had a laser gun that shot to the ship and a piece fell off and crushed Cherry.

"Oh, come on!" Cherry muffled.

"Oh, I am forgetting, 'laser oven mitts', not 'lazy'." Jumba chuckled.

"Seriously?!" Cherry muffled.

Jumba then removed the part that fell on her. 'No lying around when there is work to be doing."

Cherry sighed sharply in pain.

"Sorry about that, Cherry." Stitch said in alien language.

Cherry muttered in agony.

* * *

Pleakley was putting a bunch of water gear on Lilo to protect her from Experiment 501.

"Uh, Pleakley, do you really think Lilo will need all of this?" Darla asked.

"Who is the expert here?" Pleakley replied.

"You are...?" Darla rolled her eyes.

"That's right." Pleakley nodded.

"Oh, brother..." Darla sighed as Pleakley gave Lilo a floating ring, goggles, flippers on her hands, and a snorkel.

* * *

"And this is laser shield." Jumba handed a ring to Stitch.

Stitch took it on his finger and it became a shield and he then sniffed it in hunger before licking it which shocked him.

"Laser shield not for snacking." Jumba said as Cherry laughed since Stitch got hurt this time.

"Gee, thanks for the warning." Stitch grumbled in alien language.

"You guys have to work together in harmony." Atticus said.

"Remember what David said." Mo then reminded.

"Yeah, remember." Patch added.

The others grumbled slightly as they were stuck.

"If you keep fighting, you'll get nothing done," Patch scolded. "Even my brothers and sisters and I put our differences aside so we could escape Cruella deVil."

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, yes," Patch replied. "Especially when we got covered in soot."

"That was so you could pretend to be Labradors, right?" Atticus tried to remember.

"Precisely, Dad came up with it, but it was after Lucky and I fought about who pushed who into the soot." Patch replied.

"Exactly who did push who into the soot?" Darla asked.

"Lucky pushed me." Patch glared slightly.

"And let me guess; if he was here, he would have said that you did it, right?" Atticus chuckled.

"He's always blaming me..." Patch pouted.

"Aw, poor Patch..." Darla patted the dalmatian puppy on the head.

"Wait, what do you mean always blaming you?" Atticus asked.

"He just was..." Patch pouted. "He thinks he's so lucky because that's his name..."

"That and lucky things seem to happen to him from time-to-time, right?" Darla asked.

"You just don't understand..." Patch sighed.

"Anyway, the mutt says to stop fighting, so stop fighting." Cherry said.

"That goes for all of you." Atticus said to Cherry, Darla, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakley, and Jumba.

"Yeah!" Cherry said.

"You too, Cherry." Mo said.

"Me?" Cherry pointed to herself. "What did I-"

"Fighting with Darla..." Atticus reminded.

"Oh, I was just teasing the little tyke!" Cherry smiled innocently.

Everyone looked unimpressed with her.

"Oh, come on..." Cherry groaned. "I'm unfortunate enough as it is... I-"

Patch bit her on her backside.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Cherry gave in.

"That's what I thought." Patch said.

"Make him let go?" Cherry begged Atticus with painful tears in her eyes.

"Okay, Patch, let her go." Atticus said.

Patch then let go.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Cherry groaned in pain.

"Now, let's work together." Patch said.

"Oh, all right..." the others gave in.

* * *

The experiments then came together which seemed to worry Jumba.

"Okay, so how are we going to capture them?" Mo asked.

Before anything else could be said or done, Gantu appeared and captured both experiments instantly.

"We could've gotten 'em, Big Dummy, they're ours!" Lilo glared. "Now go away!"

"So sorry," Gantu smirked. "I don't see your name on any of them, which means I win! As Earth folks say 'aloyha'!"

"It's 'Aloha'!" Darla glared.

"I guess this mean's the bet's off?" Pleakley asked.

Suddenly, Stitch broke them all out of the sticky mess with his extra arms.

"626 designed to never quit!" Jumba smiled proudly.

"That's a good thing." Patch said.

"Yeah, well, neither am I!" Lilo picked up her umbrella net device. "Come on, Pleakley, let's find Gantu and give him a wedgie!"

"But he's so well armed!" Pleakley replied as he dangled from a tree branch. "And then there's the whole boxers or briefs question..." he then yelped as he fell from the branch then.

"Are they done arguing?" Elena asked.

"I guess not..." Atticus sighed. "I don't like fighting."

"Same here." Mo said.

Lilo and Stitch were still competing against each other.

"Man, I don't know what's worse," Darla sighed. "This or when they had that fight when Stitch had that glitch."

"I think it's a tie." Patch said.

The two teams then went off to get back at Gantu for taking 501 and 502.

"If only my uncle was here." Elena said.

"I didn't know you had an uncle?" Darla spoke up.

"He went missing a long time ago," Elena shrugged. "I remember being with him when I was little before we moved here."

"Well, if he was here; what do you think he would suggest?" Mo asked.

"Hmm..." Elena hummed. "Well, he always said that fighting never solves anything an it's best to work together, putting your differences aside."

"You uncle sounds wise." Patch said.

"Yeah, I wonder where he is now?" Elena wondered. "I haven't seen him since we moved here when I was three."

"I'm sure he's somewhere." Patch said.

* * *

Stitch zipped by while carrying Jumba on his back as they passed Lilo and Pleakley.

"They seriously need to learn to work together." Mo sighed.

"I hope they do soon..." Darla pouted.

"Yeah." The rest of the girls pouted.

Pleakley rushed to catch up until Lilo took him to a shortcut.

"What's this about a bet?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"I have nothing to do with it!" Cherry replied. "I swear!"

"Same here." Darla said.

"Cherry...?" Atticus asked.

"Honest, I swear on Drell's grave!" Cherry promised.

"We'll have to ask Jumba and Pleakley then." Atticus said.

Cherry smiled nervously as they went along.

Gantu kept walking with the trapped experiments until he saw a sandwich in his path. "A sandwich?" He asked, confused. He then picked it up as it was an egg salad sandwich, his favorite, but as he pulled it, a string was attached to it and he was suddenly moved underground and where the two captured experiments were left alone.

* * *

Their containers rolled down and broke against the rocks whcih freed them instantly. Elena went over to the octopus experiment to check if she was alright. The water the octopus experiment landed it absorbed all the water as Elena came over.

"Are you all right, girl?" Elena cooed to the experiment.

The octopus experiment nodded, a bit confused of why Elena was concerned for her.

"Oh, you're safe now from Gantu..." Elena hugged the octopus experiment. "He was going to do something terrible to you and that other experiment."

The octopus experiment was even more confused of why Elena was concerned for the volcano experiment as well.

Elena gave a small pet until she heard more fireballs. "Uh-oh..." she frowned. She then thought about what David said as the two experiments came together. "You two should work together."

This caused the two experiments to look confused at her, thinking she was crazy.

Elena sighed and put her hand to her head. "Ugh, how can I make you two understand? David said two need to come together like yin and yang."

The two experiments looked like they liked those names though.

"You like those names?" Elena smiled.

The experiments seemed to smile back at her.

"Very well then," Elena smiled before looking to the octopus experiment to the lava spouting experiment. "From now on, your name is Yin and your name is Yang."

Both experiments smiled at the names they were given.

"Yin and Yang, yes!" Elena cheered with a laugh.

The two experiments laughed with her. Lilo and Stitch were then over their fight and coming to capture Yin and Yang together.

"Oh, no, guys, wait!" Elena tried to stop them.

Lilo and Stitch didn't seem to listen. They were focusing on capturing the experiments.

Elena sighed. "Oh, well, at least they're working together now."

The two experiments soon stood still, not moving an inch.

Elena sighed to that as Lilo and Stitch shook hands. "I'm glad you guys are friends again, but Yin and Yang need to work together."

"I agree." Lilo said.

"Let's show David." Elena suggested.

And so they did and everyone was no longer fighting. They all then watched as Yin and Yang used their powers together to do good for the island and which it was to create a new island. Yang spouted his lava and Yin cooled it down with her water which formed solids.

"I knew they were the perfect match." Elena smiled before she saw someone in the ocean.

There were rippling bubbles as the others took their leave. Elena came closer to the ocean and knelt by it as someone came right up in front of her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hello? Is anyone down there?" Elena asked before a strong looking, blonde-haired man came out from the ocean.

"Hello there." the man greeted and smiled warmly to the girl.

"Hey, you're Aquaman, my parents told me a lot about you," Elena smiled to the underwater superhero who could talk to fish. "I've always dreamt of meeting you."

"We've met before, but it was very long ago, my dear," Aquaman replied. "You were just a toddler."

"W-We've met before?" Elena smiled.

"Yes, do you still have the necklace you've had ever since you were a toddler?" Aquaman smiled.

"It's in my room," Elena replied. "I... Uh... Well, I wear it on special occasions... I wore it for the May Day Festival when we all came up with our own hulas."

"Would it by any chance have a pink clam attached to it?" Aquaman smiled.

"Yes, that's the one," Elena smiled back. "Mom said it was a birthday present."

"From me, if you don't mind, I would like to see it with you, I want to show you something." Aquaman told her.

"Okay." Elena agreed.

"Great, I'll get you home." Aquaman smiled.

Elena smiled back.

* * *

Later that night back home, as promised, Atticus read The Princess and the Goblin to Darla when she was all ready for bed.

Darla smiled as she imagined possibly and hopefully meeting the characters in the story someday and where she would as there was a spell at the back of the last page.

Atticus then decided to save that for later. "Good night, Darla."

Darla smiled in her sleep as she hugged her teddy bear and Atticus tucked her in and put the book on the shelf and let her get some sleep.

"Thanks for reading to her tonight," Emily smiled. "She just loves it when you do the stories."

"Well, I hope she loves the adventure we'll have in it." Atticus smiled.

Emily looked curious at what he meant by that, but she guessed she would find out later. Atticus bid his parents a good night as he went to get himself and Patch to bed for the night.

* * *

 ** _Back in Hawaii..._**

Elena walked inside with Yin and Yang. "I'm home!"

"Elena, um, what adorable creatures you've brought with you." Elena's mother smiled nervously.

"Mom, this is Yin, and this is Yang." Elena introduced her new pets.

"Um, it's nice to meet you both," Elena's mother smiled nervously. "Well, at least we won't have to have your father harm them."

"Where is Dad anyway?" Elena asked.

"Sorry, dear, but he took the night shift today," Elena's mother replied. "He'll have the weekend off though."

"Great!" Elena beamed.

"And sorry for saying that your father might hurt them, dear; I'm just concerned for...Teresa's mother." Elena's mother frowned.

"Is Mrs. Whitehurst okay?" Elena asked since her mother seemed unhappy.

"Y-Yes, dear, but she's a little bruised." Elena's mother frowned.

"Oh, dear..." Elena frowned back.

Yin and Yang started to comfort Elena as this had to be hard on her friend. Elena smiled softly to Yin and Yang. Elena's mother smiled as she saw these creatures were gentle with her daughter.

"Oh, Mom, I just remembered; I have to get my necklace and show it to Aquaman." Elena smiled.

Elena's mother's eyes widened, she was just about to ask something, but it was too late. Her daughter was already upstairs. Elena came into her bedroom and clicked open a jewelry box given to her and took out the clam necklace. Elena soon put it on and then rushed downstairs. Aquaman was in his secret identity as Arthur Curry and made it appear as he was paying a friendly visit to the family, though Elena knew the truth now.

"Okay, here it is." Elena came out with her clam necklace.

"I would like you to open it now." Arthur smiled.

"Open it?" Elena asked.

"Yes, please..." Arthur encouraged. "Go ahead."

Elena smiled, then gently opened the necklace. Once she opened the clam part of her necklace, she saw a bubble show where Aquaman lived and was even playing a song.

"Whoa..." Elena's eyes glowed as she looked with the underwater superhero.

"You also have the ability to breath underwater." Arthur smiled.

"I do?" Elena asked.

"I was going to wait until you were older, but I think now would be a good time to tell you," Arthur said to her. "However, you will know for sure once you're old enough when the time is right and I will let you know when that will come."

"Okay." Elena smiled.

* * *

"Hello, Arthur," Elena's mother smiled before smirking playfully. "Or should I call you Aquaman?"

"Hello, Henrietta." Arthur smirked back.

"Elena, meet your uncle." Henrietta introduced.

"Uncle?" Elena replied. "I thought my uncle's name was Arthur."

"Yes, that is his name, but he's also known as Aquaman." Henrietta said.

"Oh?" Elena replied.

"I'm a superhero, dear, I need a secret identity." Arthur chuckled.

"Oh..." Elena giggled in understanding then. "That makes sense... I really missed you, I always had dreams I would see you again... I really missed you when we moved away to here in Hawaii when I was little."

"I know, I've been watching over you." Arthur said.

"You... You have?" Elena asked.

"You two should sit down and catch up." Henrietta suggested.

The two agreed and sat down on the couch so Arthur could tell Elena what he needed to tell her.

"You ever hear of 'Aquagirl'?" Arthur asked the blonde pigtailed girl.

"Yes." Elena nodded.

"What if I told you when you get older, you will become the next one?" Arthur asked.

Elena's eyes widened. "Wh-What...?"

"That's right." Arthur said.

"Me...?" Elena asked.

"Yes, my dear," Arthur confirmed. "There's a reason why you love the ocean so much, that's why your parents moved you here in Hawaii."

"Cool, so then, where's Aqualad?" Elena asked.

"You'll meet him soon, but he's at home now," Arthur chuckled. "The girls just love him."

"Even Arella's daughter does." Henrietta giggled herself.

"Is he as handsome as he is in the comic books?" Elena smiled.

"You could say that, that's what the ladies all say." Arthur chuckled.

"I can't wait to meet him." Elena sighed dreamily.

Henrietta and Arthur chuckled while Elena blushed sheepishly.

Arthur then took out a photo of Aqualad. "Here he is."

"He's even more handsome and masculine than I imagined." Elena smiled dreamily.

Henrietta giggled to her daughter.

"I'll see you in my dreams,..." Elena told the photograph of Aqualad.

"Well, maybe you'll see him tomorrow; he doesn't have anything scheduled." Arthur said.

"That sounds great, Uncle Arthur, or should I call you 'Uncle Aquaman'?" Elena replied.

"Whichever you like." Arthur smiled.

"I think I'll stick with Uncle Arthur, I've known 'him' longer." Elena smiled back.

"I agree." Arthur smiled.

"It suits you better." Henrietta agreed.

"Thanks, Henri." Arthur replied.

Elena couldn't believe this was happening and wondered what would come next.


	23. Chapter 23

A while after the Yin and Yang adventure, Atticus saw that Experiment 513 was activated and this one caused earthquakes.

"Uh-oh, looks like this one will be a big challenge." Atticus said.

"You're not kidding." Cherry agreed once she caught a look at the newest experiment on the Hawaiian Islands.

"We better get going then." Patch said.

"Which experiment is next?" Darla asked.

"Experiment 513," Mo told her. "This one makes earthquakes."

"Oh, my..." Darla looked nervous.

"We better get to Hawaii." Atticus said.

The others agreed and they went away to face the newest experiment in Hawaii and with just a teleportation spell, they were instantly there.

* * *

Lilo and the others were with Nani as she was at work and was cleaning up so she could impress her newest boss. Atticus and the others soon arrived. Elena was telling the others about what had happened to her after the last experiment hunt and how her mother agreed to keep Yin and Yang as long as they would be kept under control.

"That's wonderful, Elena." Teresa smiled as she had black sunglasses on.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses today, Teresa?" Darla asked as she showed up.

"Darla!" the girls beamed to her and ran over to hug her.

Darla laughed as she hugged them right back.

"Is there another experiment being activated?" Yuki smiled.

"Uh, yeah, let's just say if there's a lot of shaking, you'll know where to find it." Darla smiled nervously, trying not to give too much away about the experiment so it might frighten them.

"Okay." Lilo said.

"Now, Teresa, why are you wearing sunglasses?" Darla asked as she took them off.

"No, don't!" Teresa cried out, but it was too late, and the girl had a bruise on her left eye.

This caused for the girls to gasp at what they saw. Teresa covered her eyes and looked nervous.

"Teresa...?" Darla asked.

"I ran into a door..." Teresa replied and then rubbed her arm. "And then I fell down the stairs."

"Teresa, you can tell us the truth." Darla said.

"No, I can't..." Teresa whispered.

"It's okay, Mom said it would be fine." Elena said.

"Your mom knows?!" Teresa sounded terrified now.

"Yes and she suggested to your mom that she should get a divorce with your dad." Elena said.

Teresa looked anxious again about her father being told all around the island which made her very worried.

"Teresa, it's okay, we're your friends, we're here for you," Lilo soothed. "Besides, I'm sure Cobra can maybe help you and your mom, he may be big and tough, but he's actually pretty cool once you get to know him."

"Yeah." Darla agreed.

"I... I don't know..." Teresa said nervously.

Before anything else could be said or done, David and Nani came over which made Teresa put her sunglasses back on. Nani came to see her new boss as it looked like it was a mess in the shack accidentally caused by Lilo and Stitch.

"Do we even need to know how this happened?" Atticus asked.

"I don't care how it started, but I'd like it to be cleaned up." Nani sighed.

"We'll get it cleaned." Mo said.

Stitch put up an oxygen tank while Lilo took a look at shattered goggles. Cherry took the tank from Stitch until it flew all around with her stuck onto it and she crashed into the wall as the tank fell to the floor and she slowly slid down herself.

"Wow." Yuki said.

Cherry then shook her head and popped out a tooth. "Aw, I chipped a tooth!"

Atticus soon secretly used his magic and where a new tooth appeared in Cherry's mouth. He then smiled cheekily while Cherry glanced to him once she felt a new tooth grow in her mouth.

"At least it can't get worse." Mo said.

"Okay, why don't we just go home so we don't cause Nani any more trouble?" Yuki suggested.

"Agreed." Elena said.

Stitch took his orange ball as Lilo talked with him. The others then stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Gantu talking with some people and asking them if they've noticed anything unusual, but he was obviously referring to the experiment on the loose.

"There was a weird earthquake here earlier before you guys came, is that what the experiment does?" Lilo asked Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Darla.

"Yes." Atticus nodded.

"It just shakes things?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah." Darla nodded.

"A little more extreme than that though." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"Very dangerous." Mo included.

"Then let's find it." Teresa said.

"Come on, gang." Darla said.

They soon went off to find the new experiment.

* * *

They came into the forest first as many experiments seemed to go there first as they were first activated on Earth. Soon enough, they found a purple experiment with a large flat tail and had four legs.

"Kinda looks like a triceratops." Darla said which at the mention of dinosaurs seemed to scar Cherry and Atticus.

"Nah, it more looks like an ankylosaurus." Elena said.

Cherry and Atticus looked terrified.

"Um, are you guys okay?" Darla asked.

"No more dinosaurs..." Cherry begged. "For the love of all that is holy, no more dinosaurs!"

"Why are you guys scared of dinosaurs?" Teresa asked.

"It's a long story..." Atticus said. "Let's just get Experiment 513."

"Let's call him Richter." Teresa said.

The others then glanced at her.

"You know, like the Richter scale..." Teresa explained before sighing. "It measures earthquakes and tremors in the tri-state area!"

"Ohhh,..." the others said then.

"Amateurs..." Teresa sighed.

"Nerd." Cherry whispered to herself.

Atticus nudged her which made her flinch and hold her arm in slight pain.

"Let's get 'em, guys!" Lilo said.

Stitch then took the lead as he held his plasma gun right in front of his cousin.

"Hold it right there, Shakey Guy!" Darla glared.

Experiment 513 lifted his tail and made it hit the ground which made the whole area rumble and knock them down.

"Looks like this one really does like to shake things up." Mo said.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Cherry glanced at her.

"Maybe..." Mo said.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Haha..."

"One of us has got to grab his tail." Atticus said.

"Cherry, you do it." Patch said.

"Why me?!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Maybe he'll go easy on you." Patch replied.

"Out of the way!" Gantu barged through with a sub sandwich. "This abomination is mine!"

"I'll handle him." Atticus said.

"Go right ahead." Yuki allowed.

Atticus soon rushed to Richter. Richter squealed like a pig and ran away from Atticus and hid in some rocks.

"Come on out of there, I'm not going to hurt you." Atticus said.

Richter snorted to him and raised his tail.

"Don't you dare." Atticus glared.

Ricther ignored that and slammed his tail on the ground. Atticus only slightly wobbled from the shaking due to the experiment's strengths. Richter seemed rather impressed with how Atticus didn't fall from the impact and wanted to have some fun with him.

"Okay, you've had your fun, now it's time for you to turn from bad to good..." Atticus said nervously.

Richter grinned and then tried again.

" **DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT-** " Atticus tried to stop him.

Richter then slammed his tail again.

"It..." Atticus groaned.

And where this shaking caused for Gantu to wobble and fall.

"Stop that!" Atticus scolded Ritcher.

Richter looked like he wanted to have some more fun and where he wanted to have fun with Atticus.

"Okay, that's it." Atticus glared.

Richter laughed as he caused mayhem on the island. Atticus soon grabbed the dinosaur-like experiment and lifted it off the ground. Richter pouted to that.

"Sorry, little guy, but we need to turn you from bad to good and find the one place you truly belong." Atticus said.

Richter looked up at him, very interested in what he said.

"Okay, now let's go easy..." Atticus said as he carried Richter in his arms and set him down on the ground.

Richter looked up and all around himself. The girls watched carefully and so far, Richter did not attack. Gantu then came back which startled the experiment, so he lifted and whacked his tail on the ground again and ran off after making cracks on the ground.

"Richter, come back!" Atticus called out. He went after the startled experiment even if it meant leaving the others in the dust.

"Way to go, Fish Face, we almost had him and you just had to scare him!" Cherry glared up at Gantu.

"Hey! That abomination was about to be mine!" Gantu glared back.

"Sorry, but you just can't win!" Cherry replied. "We take the experiments, name them, turn them from bad to good, and find their one true place! You'll never get an experiment now and you never will!"

"Oh, yes, I will!" Gantu glared.

Cherry blew a raspberry and ran after the others.

* * *

Atticus kept looking for the experiment, then saw a bunch of rocks bunched up and heard muffled voices. "Guys...?" he then looked over to the rocks.

Cherry followed after and saw the rock pile. "They must be crushed."

"We're okay." Darla said.

"I'll help them out." Atticus cracked his knuckles.

"Alright." Cherry shrugged.

Atticus then went right to work to free the others from the rock pile. As soon as all the rocks were gone, there was a shaking that made Cherry and Atticus fall into the hole with the others which had to mean that Richter was down there with them.

"Richter, please stop!" Yuki begged.

"Now where did he go?" Mo groaned.

Lilo turned on her flashlight and followd Richter as he crawled on the ceiling. "There he is!"

Stitch then tried to shoot his cousin with his plasma gun.

"Stitch! Stop!" Atticus told him as he made his way to the dinosaur-like experiment.

"And there he goes." Lilo sighed.

Stitch jumped on his cousin's back which made Richter bounce all around, trying to shake him off.

Atticus soon used his magic and where he appeared in front of Richter and where he soon used his magic to get Stitch off the dinosaur experiment so he could calm him down. "Richter, stop this!" he begged.

Stitch decided to help the others out while Atticus would handle the purple dinosaur-like experiment.

* * *

Richter was about to slam his tail on the ground again until he was surprised by what Atticus did next he gave the purple dinosaur-like experiment a hug while soothing him.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you; we just want you to be good, no one is ever going to hurt you, I promise." Atticus soothed.

Richter wiggled slightly in the hug, but soon stopped.

"I truly promise that no one will ever hurt you." Atticus promised.

Richter looked into his eyes and he saw nothing but the truth.

"Is it working?" Mo came up behind Atticus.

"I think so." Atticus said as he hugged Richter in his arms.

"Whew! That's a relief." Darla replied.

Atticus then let go of Richter. "Okay... What are you going to do now, buddy?"

"Um... I don't know, all I know is that I can make the ground shake and make earthquakes." Richter shrugged in alien language.

"Hmm... How can we put that into good use?" Atticus pondered the situation.

"How can we make quakes into a good thing?" Patch pondered.

"Lilo, do you have any ideas?" Darla asked.

"Hmm..." Lilo tried to think. She then thought of one thing that they could use Richter's ability for good. "The Rental Shack could use some good use with their milkshakes."

"Milkshakes?" the others asked.

"I like the sound of that." Richter smiled in alien language.

"Okay, Richter's going to be making milkshakes!" Atticus announced to the others which made them cheer for the purple dinosaur experiment.

Atticus soon heard something snap and turned to see Gantu was going to shoot the experiment so he could capture it and where the strong Wiccan wasn't about to let that happen.

"Gantu, go away." Cherry glared.

"You may be threatening for an Earth creature, but you can't stop me." Gantu glared back to her.

"We may not be able to stop you, but they can." Darla smirked as she pointed to Atticus, Patch, Richter, and Stitch.

Gantu started to get nervous now. Richter grinned darkly with Patch and Atticus. Stitch decided to let the others handle this one.

"Now, now, now, boys, let's talk this over." Gantu smiled nervously.

"Poor 625, he'll miss you so.." Cherry playfully sighed.

"Yeah." Mo added playfully.

Gantu was nervous, so he started to run which only made Atticus, Patch, and Richter chase him and where he wouldn't get too far as Atticus flew. Yuki seemed to admire Atticus's fighting skills. Little did she know, her destiny would contain fighting in the future. After the others left and Richter was going to make milkshakes at the Rental Shack, the others went back home and that was another experiment done and taken care of.


	24. Chapter 24

Yuki heard a knock at her door and went to answer it. "Hello?" she asked, but no one was there, she then looked around and looked down to see a book on warrior fighting and she then picked it up, looking very curious. "Where did this come from?" She would find out the answer in the near future, but she did not stop reading her book once she got it and it even lasted her until the next morning. And where she didn't care if she didn't get any sleep, she was too interested in reading the whole book.

* * *

After a while, Experiment 254 was activated and he was said to be adorable and cute, but there was a deathly fate that met with him. Also, to Yuki, Teresa, and Elena's surprise, Myrtle came to them and had invited them to what she called the FHGH, but they said that they would only join if Darla and Lilo would be able to come along and to their surprise again, Myrtle agreed to it, but Teresa knew deep down there had to be a catch somehow. Atticus's computer soon told him what the experiment was capable of. He was disgusted and horrified at the same time.

"Well, this one is certainly, um, something." Atticus said.

"What is it?" Patch asked as he gnawed on a bone that Tramp gave him as a gift for being such a good boyfriend to Colette.

Atticus soon showed him what the experiment could do.

Patch took a break and muttered as he skimmed through the information. "Uh, how much time until he... Erm... Stinks up the planet?"

"According to this, 24 hours after activation, I guess we just have to cross our fingers for this one." Atticus replied.

"Then we might need to inform the girls." Patch said.

Atticus agreed with him there.

* * *

In Hawaii, Lilo and Stitch had already found the experiment and had him locked up in the back of their car.

"I hope the others don't mind that we found the experiment without them, I wonder where they are?" Lilo said to Stitch. "Think you can fill it up on your own?"

Stitch nodded in agreement. The gas station vendor looked anxious about Stitch and left to go on a break.

Lilo nodded to him and then took a look at the experiment in the back. "You're cuter than anything on Earth... Except maybe a potato bug."

Atticus and the others soon arrived after he told them what the experiment was capable of.

"Hey, there's Lilo," Elena said as she came with Yuki, Teresa, and Myrtle. "Are you gonna invite her?"

"Oh, of course I am; along with Darla." Myrtle said.

"Hey, guys," Lilo came to the group. "Wanna see my new-"

"No." Myrtle said then.

"But I didn't even say what it was yet..." Lilo frowned.

"The answer's still no." Myrtle replied which made Yuki, Teresa, and Elena glare to her.

"Okay, if you don't wanna see the cutest thing ever." Lilo smirked.

"The cutest thing in the world?" Yuki, Teresa, and Elena smiled.

"You think bugs are cute!" Myrtle glared. "I bet whatever it is, it's ugly!"

"Yeah, well, you're wrong!" Lilo retorted. "It's even cuter than a potato-"

"Cuter than a potato?" Elena wondered.

Experiment 254 purred as he sat in his container and cooed to the Earth girls.

"Awww!" Yuki, Elena, Teresa, and even Myrtle awed over it.

Lilo smiled as this won them over instantly.

"Look at him!" Elena beamed. "He is cuter than a potato! Maybe even Aqualad!"

"I want one!" Yuki sounded jealous.

"Sorry, but I don't think there are any others like him." Lilo said.

Myrtle then came over to Lilo. "You are formally invited to come to the next 'FHGH' Tea Party."

"Really? Yay!" Lilo cheered before looking curious. "Um, what's that?"

"It stands for 'Future Hula Girls of Hawaii'," Myrtle explained. "But you and Darla can only come if you bring him!" she then pointed to the experiment before leaving.

"I knew there had to be a catch." Elena said.

"Okay!" Lilo agreed, not seeing anything wrong with the bribe that Myrtle gave her.

Myrtle waved and went away to her house to set up her tea party while the other girls stayed behind. Stitch gave up trying to fill up the car with gas and then tried to breathe in it, but only inflated to like a balloon.

"Stitch, why are you inflated like a balloon?" Patch asked.

"I told him to work on the car while I got me and Darla invited to Myrtle's tea party." Lilo explained.

Atticus soon helped Stitch with the tire. Stitch then let out a burp and deflated all around and landed in the car.

"I know the one true place for this one!" Lilo smiled to Experiment 254. "He's gonna stay with us!"

Stitch growled at that.

"Stitch, come on, your place is big enough for more than one experiment." Patch said.

* * *

They then went back to the house. Experiment 254 started to play with Lilo's records.

"Yes, 254 is very enjoyable, but of course, other experiments are immune to its charms." Jumba told the others.

"Really?" Elena asked.

Stitch spun 254 around and made him fly into the air and end up in Pleakley's arms.

"Well, I think he's absolutely precious!" Pleakley cooed before glaring at Stitch. "Not at all like the little monster!"

"Well, Stitch can do things that he can't do." Patch said while pointing at Experiment 254.

"Is best not becoming attached," Jumba said. "Jumba is sure Smart Teen Boy has told you, but 254 may look harmless, but in reality, is ticking stink bomb."

"Stink bomb?" Lilo couldn't believe that. "This little guy?"

"Very soon, it will emit odor so nasty, will make 40 square mile inhabitable for decades!" Jumba chuckled. "But yes, is cute as carpet freshener."

"Yep, within 24 hours, he'll give out a terrible smell." Atticus said.

"Well, I don't care how bad he stinks," Lilo smiled to the experiment. "He's staying right here with us."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Atticus said.

"Me too actually," Mo admitted. "Even though that thing is cuter than when Angel was when she was a puppy wuppy."

"Puppy wuppy?" Lilo asked.

"Sorry about that," Atticus chuckled. "Mo gets baby talk in sometimes due to babysitting her brother when he was little."

"Hey, I like that little guy," Mo smiled. "He's my whole world... I think I'd like to have a baby of my own someday."

"Maybe someday you and Atticus will." Patch smiled.

Atticus and Mo smiled bashfully to each other about that.

* * *

Later on, Lilo and Darla went to Myrtle's house for their tea party with Experiment 254 as their special guest.

"More tea, Mr. Stenchy?" Myrtle asked as she handed a teacup to the fluffy pink experiment.

"Mr. Stenchy?" Elena asked, confused.

Mr. Stenchy purred and sipped the tea. Stitch growled as he climbed over the fence and spied on the party as he was left out with Patch.

"And have a muffin!" Teresa handed a baked good to the experiment.

Lilo and Darla tried the muffins, but they felt hard as stones and they just decided to give their muffins to the experiment.

 _'Maybe he'll be able to eat the muffins.'_ Darla thought to herself.

Stitch drooled at the muffins as he climbed over the fence with Patch.

"This is wrong." Patch reminded Stitch.

"Don't care." Stitch muttered.

Patch sighed and shook his head as he did seem hungry himself from the tea desserts. The girls screamed in slight surprise as Stitch shared some of the jelly and muffins with Patch.

"Stop it!" Myrtle glared at the two trespassers as she threw a muffin at them.

Patch caught one of the muffins and noticed that it was as hard as a stone. Stitch growled and broke the jelly jar.

"Lilo, Darla, you both get one more chance to be in the FHGH," Myrtle glared to the girls she invited to her tea party. "Tomorrow, you bring Mr. Stenchy, but leave your stupid dogs at home!"

"So, they are only allowed to bring Mr. Stenchy?" Teresa asked, not liking how Myrtle talked about Stitch and Patch.

"Yes, that's the rule if you want me to hang out with them!" Myrtle replied.

"It's okay, guys, I'm keeping Mr. Stenchy, besides, this is fine." Lilo said.

"I think Atticus told me that wasn't a true friend." Darla said as they left for now.

"When did he tell you that?" Lilo asked.

Darla thought back.

* * *

 ** _Flashback to Darla's first day of school..._**

 _"If you get bullied, you should stand up to them, and then they'll almost always back down," Atticus educated Darla. "And if someone becomes your friend just because you have something they like doesn't mean they're really your friend. Do you understand?"_

 _"Yes, Atticus." Darla nodded._

 _'Okay, have a good day..." Atticus hugged Darla nice and tight. "Good luck, or should I say break a leg?"_

 _"Very funny." Darla giggled as she got on the school bus for her first day of school ever._

 ** _The flashback then ended from there..._**

* * *

Darla sighed at that memory.

"But if we don't bring Mr. Stenchy, Myrtle might never be our friend again." Lilo frowned.

"Seriously?" Darla asked.

"That's what she said." Lilo said.

"Can't you see she's just using us so she can play with Mr. Stenchy?" Darla replied.

"What?" Lilo said. "No, that-that's not true."

"I think she is, Lilo..." Darla said.

"Stitch just needs to learn how to be a nice tea lady like Mr. Stenchy." Lilo replied.

"Lilo, hurry up if you and the others wanna go to the store!" Nani called out. "Kiki's closes at 6:00!"

"We're coming!" Darla called out.

"Stitch, Patch, you guys take good care of Mr. Stenchy," Lilo said as she met the others at the door. "Don't let anyone or anything take him away or set off his stinkiness."

"Okay!" Patch and Stitch waved as they decided to stay behind to keep an eye on Stitch's cousin.

"Have fun, I know you'll be best friends." Lilo smiled and shut the door after them.

* * *

"So, what should we play?" Patch asked.

"I have an idea, it's called; ' **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE** '!" Stitch growled as he threw Mr. Stenchy to the side.

Patch gasped before he caught the cute and yet almost highly stinky experiment. Mr. Stenchy smiled and walked over to Stitch, looking up to him. Stitch growled in annoyance and sat on the couch with his arms crossed at his irresistibly cute cousin. Mr. Stenchy took Lilo's Scrump doll and cooed to it.

"Aw! He likes Scrump." Patch smiled.

Stitch grabbed Scrump, shook her like a rattle, and tossed her away.

Patch flinched. "Lilo might not appreciate that."

Mr. Stenchy then came with a giant lollipop to give to Stitch.

"Aw! Stitch, he's giving you a lollipop, isn't that sweet?" Patch smiled.

Stitch snatched the lollipop, shoved it into his mouth, covering it with his sticky saliva and plopped on Mr. Stenchy's head and carried him off.

"Where are you going?" Patch followed Stitch into the kitchen.

* * *

Stitch smirked as he looked at one of the knives, the microwave, the mixer, and finally the pantry door. He then decided to put his adorable cousin in there and lock him up to finally get rid of him.

"Stitch!" Patch scolded.

Stitch mocked Patch as he then put Mr. Stenchy in the pantry and shut the doors.

"Stitch, are you being mean to Mr. Stenchy because you're jealous?" Patch asked.

"...Shut up." Stitch folded his arms with a low mumble.

"Yep, you're jealous." Patch diagnosed.

Stitch soon decided to stay silent and not say a word.

"Don't worry, Mr. Stenchy, I'll let you out." Patch promised as Stitch went to get a soda from the fridge.

The cute experiment didn't seem to mind. Before anything else could be said or done, the roof was broken off and there was a plasma gun going off.

"Gantu!" Patch gasped.

"We meet again, trogs." Gantu glared.

"What are you doing here?!" Patch growled.

"For the experiment of course." Gantu growled as he then shot at Patch and Stitch since they were alone.

Stitch grabbed onto the bookcase and threw it at the whale-headed alien which made him stumble back slightly.

"You'll never have Mr. Stenchy!" Patch barked.

Gantu spit out the books that landed in his mouth. Stitch glared to Gantu as he held the villain's gun against him now.

"One day you will fail to protect those experiments, and I will take it away forever!" Gantu sneered.

This actually seemed to give Stitch a rather evil and selfish idea.

"Stitch, I don't like that look in your eyes." Patch said.

Stitch then 'accidentally' dropped Gantu's gun and ran inside the house and stood protectively in front of the pantry.

"Aha!" Gantu laughed. "You're hiding him in the pantry!"

"No, he isn't!" Patch lied.

Gantu got Stitch out of the way and found Mr. Stenchy. Stitch grinned darkly to that as his cute and adorable cousin was being locked away.

"I'll take him and your tiny raviolis!" Gantu said as he took armfuls of cans and left the house.

"Stitch, what have you done?!" Patch glared.

Stitch shrugged and crashed on the couch with his soda.

"Have you no conscience?" Patch frowned.

Stitch shook his head as a response.

"You know what? I'm not going to tell," Patch replied maturely. "I'm going to let your guilt be your punishment and make you tell Lilo and the others the truth."

Stitch seemed to only shrug.

"Just you wait, your guilt will consume you worse than you can ever possibly imagine..." Patch narrowed his eyes.

* * *

A while later, Patch decided to catch up on some exercises while Stitch lounged on the couch.

"What happened here?" Nani looked angry as soon as she and the others came back to the house.

"Gantu happened." Patch told her while doing push-ups.

Stitch then chucked his soda and pretended to look wore out.

"Hey, where's Mr. Stenchy?" Lilo asked.

"Hey, that's an interesting question," Patch said before glaring at the blue alien. "Care to answer that one, Stitch?!"

"I have a feeling he might have something to do with Mr. Stenchy being missing." Darla said.

Stitch then did a pantomime and told Lilo what had happened while the others were gone.

"Gantu took him?" Lilo frowned.

"Uh, bye!" Stitch waved nervously once he finished, Patch didn't even call Stitch out on that and just waited until the blue alien would feel guilty for his actions to learn the consequences of them.

"He even took the raviolis!" Nani frowned.

"Yeah, I don't know why he took the raviolis." Patch said.

"What do we do about Mr. Stenchy?" Cherry asked.

"Ah, 254 could be sent to Hamsterviel sooner as we speak." Jumba estimated.

"Then we have to go and rescue Mr. Stenchy before it's too late." Atticus said.

"We'll have to hope for the best, it's past some bedtimes right now." Nani said.

"Dang it." Darla pouted.

Hopefully Mr. Stenchy could still be reached by the next day.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Lilo kept telling Nani that she needed Mr. Stenchy so she could go to Myrtle's tea party and wouldn't be able to go without him.

"Myrtle is not a true friend, Lilo." Darla said.

"She's not?" Lilo asked.

"She's right, Lilo," Nani included. "Lilo, if Myrtle only likes you because you had a cute pet, then who needs her? You've gotta know who your real friends are."

"Like Stitch," Darla even helped. "He's a pain to Nani sometimes, sure, but he's loyal and he'd never ever ever do anything that would hurt you and neither would I."

What Darla said really got to Stitch as he had let Mr. Stenchy get caught.

"Yeah... Stitch is the best." Lilo agreed with Darla.

This made Stitch feel even worse and where he soon saw that this was his punishment.

"I wouldn't trade him for anything or anybody." Lilo continued.

Stitch then thought of a possible thing that he could do to make this up to Lilo.

* * *

Lilo and Darla then went to the Edmonds residence to let Myrtle know that Mr. Stenchy wouldn't be able to make it to this tea party, and where Stitch decided to go out and rescue Mr. Stenchy.

"Oh, hey, guys..." Myrtle saw Lilo and Darla.

"Aloha, Myrtle," Lilo waved. "Sorry, we couldn't bring Mr. Stenchy."

"What do you mean? He's here already." Myrtle stepped aside to show Patch in a Mr. Stenchy costume while Stitch was gone.

"This is so embarrassing," Patch whispered through his teeth. "Stitch, you so owe me for this."

"Pa-I mean... Mr. Stenchy," Darla spoke up. "What are you doing here?"

Patch only smiled as he invited the girls to sit down.

"Mr. Stenchy, would you like a cup of Cha?" Myrtle offered. "That's Chinese for tea."

Patch did his best to try to purr. Myrtle gave him some tea. Patch soon drank from the tea.

"Um, I'm kind of running out..." Myrtle said.

Patch took the pot and drank straight from it.

"Is being weird contagious?" Myrtle asked Teresa. "Because I think Mr. Stenchy's catching it from Lilo."

"Seriously?" Teresa asked, unimpressed with how dense Myrtle was.

"I'm regretting coming to this tea party." Elena glared.

"Same here." Yuki said.

"You're not Mr. Stenchy!" Myrtle glared once the costume came off. "You're Darla's dog!"

Patch picked up a muffin with a smirk and threw it at the window which broke it.

"PATCH!" Darla gasped.

"The window!" Myrtle panicked. "My mom's gonna ground me for life!"

"I suggest we run now." Patch said.

Darla grabbed Patch and ran with him. Lilo, Yuki, Teresa, and Elena followed after.

"Hey, where are you three going?!" Myrtle called out to Yuki, Teresa, and Elena. "You guys don't have to go!"

"We're going with Lilo and Darla and Patch." Yuki said.

"Come back!" Myrtle called to them. "COME BACK! If you don't come back, you're all banned from the FHGH for good!"

"We don't want to be a part of it anymore if you're not going to be a true friend!" Teresa told her.

"Come on, girls." Yuki said firmly.

Yuki, Teresa, and Elena soon left with Lilo, Darla, and Patch. Darla smiled as Yuki, Teresa, and Elena came along too.

"I guess we now know who our true friends are." Lilo smiled.

Darla happily agreed.

* * *

Later that night, they went to Gantu's ship and Gantu seemed to be coddling over Mr. Stenchy, much to the disgust and dismay of Experiment 625.

 _'Now get inside.'_ Darla thought to herself.

The others came together as Experiment 625 appeared to be trapped while Stitch then attacked Gantu from behind.

"So, Stitch did this because he was jealous?" Lilo asked.

"I didn't want to tell because I wanted his guilt to be his punishment." Patch replied maturely.

"And it seems that since he went to try to rescue Mr. Stenchy on his own, he's learned his lesson." Darla said.

"Stitch tried to keep Mr. Stenchy away?" Lilo frowned. "I can't believe it..."

"It was his jealousy that made him want to keep Mr. Stenchy away." Patch said.

Stitch looked guilty from that.

"Is that true, Stitch?" Lilo asked.

"Ih..." Stitch sadly admitted.

"Well, with how cute he was, we can understand." Elena smiled.

"It's okay, Stitch, Lilo will never stop loving you." Yuki promised. "Now kick Gantu's butt."

Stitch nodded and attacked Gantu so he could free Mr. Stenchy. Darla started to act like a cheerleader for Stitch. Gantu eventually fell and the others could get away. However, on the way out, Gantu escaped and trapped Stitch. Mr. Stenchy looked happy to see Gantu.

"Why isn't Mr. Stenchy afraid?" Teresa asked.

"There there..." Gantu cooed to Mr. Stenchy until he suddenly fell from his legs being tied from silly string.

* * *

"The bigger they are, they more they're landing!" Jumba laughed.

"Or something very close to that." Pleakley deadpanned.

"What he said." Mo added.

" **STITCH!** " Lilo rushed over and took her pet out of the trap.

"Lilo!" Stitch clung to her.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Lilo then said.

Mr. Stenchy then walked over to Gantu.

"Um, Gantu, by any chance, have you been taking good care of Mr. Stenchy?" Yuki asked.

"Why of course I have," Gantu replied. "I would never do what that trog did, he tried to lock the poor creature in the pantry!"

"Stitch!" Yuki, Teresa, and Elena gasped.

"It was his jealousy telling him to do it!" Patch defended.

Stitch then tried to be friendly to show Mr. Stenchy he would be nice from now on. There was then a very disgusting smell that filled the air.

"Oh, no, I think the 24 hours are almost up." Atticus said as he covered his nose.

"254 is about to blow!" Jumba panicked.

However, Pleakley sniffed it and he seemed to enjoy it while everyone else was disgusted. "This delightful aroma is what everybody is worked up about?"

"Pleakley, you actually love this stench?" Mo asked while covering her nose.

"On my planet, this would be considered a rare, valuable perfume!" Pleakley smiled as he took a deep inhale. "Ah, smells like my first date..."

"No!" Gantu frowned as his eyes watered up from the stench. "It can't be true! It's a trick!"

"I'm sorry, Gantu, but Mr. Stenchy is a stink time bomb." Atticus said while covering his nose.

"I have rocket in buggy, we can blast him away." Jumba added in.

"No way! I'll never! I'll nev-" Gantu said before he was unable to take the smell anymore. "Okay, take him..." he then chucked Mr. Stenchy out of his hands which allowed Stitch to catch him.

"Nice catch, Stitch." Patch said while covering his nose.

Stitch groaned as he then plugged his nose and held out his stinky yet adorable cousin. Jumba covered Gantu in more silly string to knock him down and they then left to send Mr. Stenchy away.

"Let's send Mr. Stenchy to Pleakley's planet." Mo said.

"He'll be loved there and people will like his smell." Lilo agreed.

"Then let's send him there." Darla smiled.

They then went outside and sent Mr. Stenchy away. Another experiment taken care of and sent to one true home.


End file.
